Mixed Matched
by littletripper25
Summary: Sequel to Matching Set. Living in a prison was new. But we were safe. All of us. After the farm we had a hard winter but we were all alive and still pushing forward. Safe. Lets hope it stays that way. AN: Now accepting your own characters for the next installment! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Im imunne. If i get bit i wont turn.

After the group found me and we found out i was immune we had spent the winter driving around Georgia searching for scientists.

We found no one.

We stopped searching as Loris pregnancy started getting to the last months and instead we were now looking for a more permanent place to stay.

I was riding on the back of Daryls bike leading the line of cars when we heard a honk.

Daryl pulled off to the side and Rick got out of his car and pulled a map out of his pocket. He waved Daryl over and him and some of the group started to converge around the hood.

I went to check on Lori. She was big now. And i could tell all the driving around was starting to get to her.

"Hey how you feeling?" I asked

She turned and gave me a tired smile.

"Exhausted." She said as she rubbed her belly.

"Well hopefully we'll find a place to stay soon." I told her with a smile.

"Hopefully." She said leaning her head back.

"Hows the baby today?" I asked reaching into my pack to pull out the stethoscope we had found at a doctors office a few weeks ago.

"Good moving a little." She said as she moved her arm away so i could listen to the heartbeat.

I could hear his or her heart beat nice and strong.

"Well their heartbeat is good. Have you taken your prenatals today?" I asked as i put my stethoscope back in my bag.

"Nope was waiting till we stopped and we all ate." She said.

"Ok ill go see whats going on." I said as I got up and walked over to the others.

"Hey Eva mind giving us a hand with washing clothes?" Beth asked as she walked toward me carrying a basket of dirty clothes.

"Yeah just give me a moment." I said as i walked over to Daryl.

"Hey me and Rick are gonna go huntin'. You going to be ok?" He asked when I got near him.

"Yeah Im going to go help wash clothes. Do you know where were staying tonight?" I asked

"Nah were gonna look later." He said as he grabbed his gun. "You be careful ok?"

"I will. Ill see you soon." I said and grabbed his hand before walking away.

"You ready?" I asked Beth and Maggie. They both nodded and we started to walk toward the river.

. . .

"So how are things with Daryl?" Maggie asked as we were folding clothes.

I looked up at her and smiled.

"Good. Why?" I asked

"Just wondering." She said with a smile.

"Ok whats up Mag?" I said putting down one of Ricks shirts.

"Well Glenn said he has a surpise for you is all." She said giving me a smile.

"What? Do you know what it is?" I asked.

She sighed as she looked at me.

"No. Glenn refuses to spill." She said with a pout.

"Man.. I wonder what it could be." I said as I started folding again.

"Right." She said as she started folding again.

"Alright ya'll were moving out!" Daryl yelled as he came running from the woods.

"Is everything ok?" Glenn said walking toward them.

"Yeah we think we got a place to stay" Daryl said leaning over and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Where?" I asked.

"You know the prision down the road?" Rick said.

"Yeah." I said

"Well we were thinking there." Rick said with a smile.

. . .

"Its pretty full." Glenn said as we watched the walkers roam around the prison yard.

"We can take them." Rick said

Him and Glenn quickly went to work on cutting open the fence.

It didn't take long to clear the yard. As night time came we all started to get ready to go to sleep.

Beth started singing. It wasn't long till we all went to sleep with Rick on watch.

. . .

"Its safe?" Lori asked as we all went into the cell block Rick, Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog, and Daryl had just cleared.

"Yup" Rick said

"We'll sleep in the cells?" Beth asked carrying a few sleeping bags.

"Yeah Daryl and I each have keys." Rick said

I walked over to the middle of the bottom row of the cells and looked over at Daryl. He was giving me a weird look.

"Whats wrong?" I asked walking over to him.

"I don't want to sleep in a cell." He said shifting legs.

"Oh.. Where do want to sleep?" I asked.

"How about the perch?" He asked.

"Ok" i said with a smile.

That night was the first night we all got a deep sleep. I woke up feeling refreshed and happy for the first time all winter.

That morning i started cleaning up the cell block we now lived in. It was covered with trash and leaves from being neglected for almost a year.

I walked over to where Daryl, Rick, Hershel, Glenn and Maggie were getting ready to go and explore the rest of the prison.

"Be careful." I told Daryl as I got closer to him.

He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I will." He said as him and the others turned and left.

"Don't worry." Beth said from next to me. "I'm sure everything's going to be fine."

"Yeah i know." I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

. . .

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Rick yelled from out side the cell block.

Carl ran forward with keys and started to unlock the door.

"Eva! Its Hershel!"

I dropped the clothes I was folding and ran forward just as Rick pushed a bleeding Hershel in.

"What happened?" I said as grabbed his leg and help put him on the bed.

"Was bit had no choice." Rick said

I grabbed the bed sheets and started to wrap them around his knee.

"He's bleeding to much he's already bleed through the sheets." I said

"Carl go get the towels from my bag." I heard Lori say from behind me.

I turned my head as I heard yelling from the other room.

"What's that?" Lori said

"Survivors old prisoners." Rick said running out.

. . .

It took about an hour till the bleeding in Hershel's leg finally slowed down enough for me to be able to leave him.

My back was sore and my legs cramped as i got up.

"Here" Lori said as she handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks" I said as i took a deep drink.

I stopped drinking as i heard Daryl's voice from the other part of the cell block.

I walked forward to go see him and as I got closer I heard another voice one I didn't think was real.

But as I walked through the door there he was.

The man that had hunted me for years.

The only ever person I wasn't ever able to forgive.

My father.

"Well if it isn't my little girl." Tomas said and he put the gun he was holding up back in his prison jump suit.

**Ahhh so welcome back everyone :) Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter :D **

**As always leave a review and let me know what you guys think. **

**Love you all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who have come back for more of Eva and Daryl :D **

_'Whoosh' smack 'Whoosh' smack 'Whoosh' smack. _

_My back stung and my eyes hurt from crying. _

_"That's it." daddy said as I heard his belt buckle back into place. "Go on go to your room." _

_I scrambled off the floor and ran to the my room tears streaming down my face. I crouched down behind my bed and slowly took my shirt off. _

_It had been happening more. Sense David was born daddy got mad more. I didn't understand why. I loved David I don't know why he didn't. _

_As I turned to the mirror I saw the new cuts that would turn into scares on my back. There was six new ones. I felt my eyes fill with tears as I took in the sight of my horrible back but stopped as I heard David start to cry. I quickly ran out before he woke daddy. _

_Normally after a 'Lesson' as he called it he would take his pills and go to sleep and if he was woken up i would get another. As i opened his door I saw he was standing on the side of his crib but he stopped crying once he saw me. I walked over and smiled at him as I help it out of the crib and hand in hand we walked over to our tiny kitchen. Even though I was only 8 i was pretty positive David saw me like a mom. When ever mommy came home he would cry when she tried to hold him. _

_I sat him down on a little chair and went to get his dinner from the fridge. As I gave him his bottle he eagerly sucked on it while looking at me. I got up and went to the medicine cabinet and took down the brown bottle. I didn't know what it was but mommy told me it would keep me from getting sick when daddy gave me a lesson. It hurt when I put it on but i knew with out it it would get worse. Last time I didn't put it on I got sick and had to be taken to the doctor. When we got home daddy was so mad he gave me double the lesson all down my legs. _

_'Crash' I looked up and saw that David had dropped his bottle and was now crying really loud. _

_I jumped off the cabinet and ran over to him my feet getting cut in the glass. _

_"David shhh" I said trying deprestly to calm him down. But it was no use he had woken daddy. _

_"Eva!" He yelled and I felt my hands go cold._

. .

"Eva." someone said

"Eva honey wake up." a gentler voice said. I recognized it as Carol and opened my eyes to see her and Daryl standing over me.

"Hey" Daryl said "You ok?" He asked as he pushed my hair back from my face.

I felt my eyes go wide as i heard it again. I didn't want to believe it. I was hopping it was just a dream but no. It was real and he was here.

"Daryl" I whispered my eyes starting to fill with tears. I got up and wrapped my arms around him at the same time his arms went around me. I heard Carol leave for which i was thankful for.

No body knew what my father had done to me. Except Daryl. although now I was sure that Rick would have some sense of what had happened.

I felt my body started to shake with fear as i heard him talking.

"I think she would like to see me." I heard Thomas say.

"Well lets wait and see if she wants to see you." I heard Rick say back.

"No. No. Please no." I whispered into Daryls shoulder.

"Shhh its ok he aint gonna go near you." Daryl said.

We stayed like that for i don't know how long.

"Eva" Rick said "We need to know what you want to do."

I looked up at him from over Daryls sholders and pushed him away slightly.

"What can we do?" I asked Rick as Daryl moved to sit next to me.

"We were going to offer them a chance to stay in another cell block. No contact with us. But I understand if you don't want that." Rick said.

"We cant send them out to die." I said

"How could you even say that?" Daryl said getting up and pacing the small length of the cell block.

"Because its not right Daryl." I said

"What's not right is him breathing after what he did to you!" Daryl yelled. "I mean for fucks sake Eva! This man abused you and hurt you and you want him to live!?"

"I cant live my life being afraid of him anymore." I told Daryl as I got up and stepped in front of him.

"I spent most of my life afraid of him. Of seeing him. I cant let him have that control over me." I Stepped in front of him trying to stop him. But the moment I put my hands on him he threw them off.

"Don't." He said before he left the cell.

. . .

"How's Hershel?" I asked Rick.

"Same the bleeding stop that's the best part." Rick said handing me some squirrel.

"That's good to hear." I said. "Sorry I just left him."

"Its ok. No one blames you." Rick said back. "Daryl, he told us some of what happened with your father."

"Oh." Was all I said as i looked down at my water bottle.

"He's pretty upset with me." I whispered.

"Yeah well he cares a lot for you. You cant blame him." Rick said

"Am I stupid for trying to keep him alive?" I asked

"Well think of it this way. If he stays living here will you be afraid all the time?" Rick asked looking over at me.

"Yes. But-"

"There's no but. You shouldn't have to live afraid." Rick said cutting me off.

"I don't wanna be so cold to sentence him to death." I told Rick. "I cant become so cold."

I got up and walked away. I started to walk the yard.

As I walked my mind went over the possibility of him living here again. I felt my skin tighten at the thought. I didn't want him anywhere near me. But to have Daryl kill him made me sick. I knew Daryl would only do it if I told him to. Or if Thomas tried anything with me. No matter what it be his blood on my hands.

I knew i couldn't live with it. Dispite everything he had done it was completely against who I was to have him killed.

I sighed as I sat down on the grass. I didn't know what to do. I knew he wouldn't leave the prision. Even with a gun pointed to his head he wouldn't go.

I sadly saw that as the only option. I got up from the ground and turned to walk back toward the prison but stopped short when I saw my father standing a few feet away.

"Hey baby girl" He said with a smile that made me want to run.

**And another cliff hanger! I'm sorry it took me so long to update I got really sick. But I'm all better now and a new chapter will be up soon. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed and started following. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

My hands were shaking. I was sweating. I was scared.

"What do you want?" I said to Thomas

"Now is that anyway to talk to your dad?" He asked slowly smiling.

"Your not my dad, Thomas." I said taking a step back.

"Well didn't someone grow a backbone since I last saw her." He said looking me up and down with a sickening look in his eyes.

"That's not the only thing that grew huh." He said licking his lips and staring at my chest.

"Leave." I said as I stepped back more and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No." He said "I know its bad out there. I aint going no where."

"Well you can't stay here" I said

"I think I can. I heard Rick talking about how its up to you whether or not I get to stay." Thomas said stepping closer. "And I know you being my daughter you'll vouch for me and let me stay."

"No I wont." I said dropping my hands and putting my right hand near my gun that's at the back of my pants.

"Oh I think you will." He said reaching for his own gun. "Unless you want me to hurt your boyfriend and your other friends."

I stopped from snapping back at the mention of Daryl. How the hell did he know? Daryl and I we weren't very public with our relationship. Both of us not liking the PDA.

"How did you know about him?" I asked my voice cracking a bit.

"It was easy to tell. The moment you passed out he jumped over to you and guarded you. Also just the way he looks at you. Hell you both are very obvious." He said "Tell me sweetie you fucked him yet?"

My face went red and my anger started to boil at the mention of mine and Daryls sex life.

"That's none of your fucking business." I said through my teeth.

"Ahh so you have. My little girl really is all grown up." He said with a sick smile. 

"Just shut the hell 're leaving" I said as I gripped my gun and pulled it out.

But just as I pulled mine out he pulled out his own gun.

My hands were shaking a bit but I knew even with shaking hands I would be able to hit him where I wanted to.

"You gonna pull the trigger honey?" He said with a smirk.

I knew he thought I wasn't going to shoot. He still thought I was the weak little girl he last saw. To bad for him living in this world and even being with Daryl had made me grow up and stop being such a whimp.

I wasn't as cold as some of the other people were but I knew how to survive.

"I don't want to." I said. "I'm giving you the option to leave and live. But if you don't. I promise I will shoot."

Thomas just laughed at me before he lunged.

My finger pushed down on the trigger but it was too late he was able to push the gun away and the shot rang out as we both fell to the floor.

Thomas grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the ground while pushing his gun into my temple. Looking down at me he gave me a sickening smile.

"Now listen here baby, you're going to tell Rick and the others to let me and my boys stay. Got that?" He said pushing the barrel into my head to get the point across.

"No I won't" I said as I grabbed a rock and hit him across the face.

With a yell he fell from away from me holding his face and dropping his gun. I quickly reached for it but at the same time I did so did he and we quickly started wrestling for the gun. I felt his fist hit my ribs trying to get me away from it and even though it hurt I didn't stop. I couldn't. I knew he would kill me and maybe the others to.

Finally I was able to get the gun as I kicked him in his stomach when he tried to get on top of me. I turned toward him and as he got up I fired and his body fell on top of mine as his blood covered my face and clothes.

"Eva!" I heard someone yell.

Looking up I saw that it was Daryl and Rick both yelling and running towards me. I was still under Thomas he was to heavy for me to push off and plus with my ribs messed up possibly broken I was in no shape to move.

As Daryl came by my side Rick grabbed Thomas and threw him off me.

"Are you ok?" Daryl asked looking me up and down.

"I'm ok my ribs though I think they're broken." I said as he helped me up.

"What the hell happened?" Daryl asked. "Did he hurt you?" He said looking down at Thomas' body with a looked that had Rick stepping back.

"I took care of it" I said leaning into his side. During the fight my ankle had become messed up and it was making it hard to stand.

"You kill him?" Rick asked.

"I had to. He was going to kill everyone" I said.

Rick just nodded and started to follow us as Daryl helped me back to the prison were I could see everyone watching from the gates.

I wasn't moving that fast due to my ankle and I could tell Daryl was anxious in getting me back to the safety of the walls so he just stopped and picked me up carrying me bridal style the rest of the way back.

"You were right" I whispered to him.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry you had to do it." He said back just as quietly.

"Its ok. I should have listened to you in the first place." I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"Ya think?" He said.

I just sighed and closed my eyes I was tired.

. . .

My ribs weren't broken just bruised badly and my ankle was twisted but not broken. I was going to be on bed rest for a few days per Daryl's orders. Though I think he just wanted to make sure I was safe while the others worked on clearing out the other cell block for the other prisoners.

During those days I learned that 2 more of the prisoners had died. I didn't ask how though. I didn't really want to know.

Daryl came and went always leaving someone to look after me. I knew he wasn't mad anymore he was just busy. Being Ricks right hand man was keeping him with always something to do.

In that time Hershel was able to get up and walk/hobble around. I still wasn't aloud out of bed but I cheered for him from my cell.

I was busy drawing Daryl when the alarm's started and all hell broke loose.

Again.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all who reviewed! I'll be able to upload a lot faster and often now that i found a way to upload from my phone since I don't have access to a computer anymore. So I hope you enjoy.

Lori is dead.

And I'm dying.

After the alarms had sounded I had ran out of my cell with the hope of helping Lori , Maggie, and Carl when they had came running into the cell block. Despite my ankle burning the whole time the 4 of us were able to make it to a boiler room of sort when the cell block became over run.

But with all the running Lori had gone into labor. I tried to take the baby out while still hoping to keep her alive but it didn't work. She had died. Right there in front of Carl. To make it worse Carl had to put her down. He wouldn't let any of us do it.

The 4 of us had been walking back to the cell block when a group of walkers had jumped us. Maggie, Carl and the baby had ran down a hallway while I got the other walkers to follow me. It was the safest thing to do since I couldn't get infected.

About half way through running down the hallway my ankle gave out and I tumbled to the floor. I got up as fast as I could but a walker grabbed me and now I was missing the skin on my right shoulder blade.

I had found a closet and that's where I lay dying.

It wasn't from the infection it was from the blood loss. I tried to bind the wound make it stop but there was no use. I had lost too much. Not only that but from what I'm learning is every time I get bit I get really sick afterwards. So pair extreme blood loss with a sickness it makes for a very deadly problem.

My only hope was someone from the group would find me.

. . .

Daryl's POV.

"Did you see Eva?" I yelled over my shoulder as Maggie and I rode to the shopping center.

"Last I saw she ran off in the opposite direction as me and Carl. She was distracting the walkers for us." She yelled back.

"Don't worry Daryl, I'm sure she's fine." Maggie yelled when I didn't answer her.

Truth is a strong part of me wanted to turn around and go back and try an find her. But I knew shed get pissed at me for putting her in front of the baby. So we continued to ride.

We went to the shopping center first but the parking lot was filled with too many walkers so Maggie suggested we head back to a road that had signs for a daycare.

I kept watch while Maggie broke a window.

We ended up getting a few bottles, some diapers, and 2 cans of formula. I even found the little girl a doll.

. . .

Maggie and I made it back to the prison a little after dark. As we rode up I saw Glenn in the watch tower taking out walkers.

When we entered the cell block we could hear the baby crying no doubt from hunger.

As Maggie and Beth made the bottle I took the little girl from Carl's arms. I knew how to hold a baby. On time for probation I had to volunteer at a daycare. I hated it and only last a day but in that short time I learned a few things.

As I feed her I looked at Carl and watched at he looked at his sister with love.

"She got a name yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked at the ground.

"I was thinking Sofia.." And he then went on to name the dead women we had lost. But I sroped him when he said Eva.

"What do you mean Eva?" I said.

"We searched but we didn't find her Daryl" Glenn said stepping forward.

"That don't mean she's dead!" I yelled at him causing the baby to give a little cry.

"Shhh.." I said to the baby and started rocking her again.

"Beth come here." I said and when she stepped forward I gave her the baby.

I walked away and got my crossbow and started to leave the cell block.

"Daryl where are you going?" Glenn said stepping in front of me.

"I'm gonna go find Eva. She ain't dead." I said and stepped around him.

She couldn't be dead.

. . .

Searched all night. I didn't find her. Not even a body to bury. I sat down in her cell and felt the pain that was threatening to consume me. I wanted to give in and be able to go off the handle like Rick did. But I couldn't. Eva wouldn't let me even now in her death she still had her control over me.

I looked at her pack. She had found it on a run a few months back it was blue with white flowers all over it. It screamed Eva. I looked at her bed a gave a small laugh at her attempted drawing of me. She would always get so upset cause I couldn't sit still enough for her to draw me. During those rare moments we got to be alone during the winter she would always try and then give up because I didn't like the way she had to be so focused on me.

I felt a tear slip down my face and quickly wiped at it. But it was no use because more followed. All the way till I was clutching her art book to my chest and just cried. I stayed quiet I didn't want the others to hear.

Her face flashed before my eyes as I closed them.

It was the face of the girl on the highway. I had never told her. But that first night at camp hadn't been the first time I had seen her. It was on the highway. She had been wearing her converse I remembered thinking she was an idiot because they weren't survival shoes. But when I looked at her face I got mad because she was so damn pretty. I had never thought a girl was pretty. But man she was. I watched her for a good hour till she drove off to the quarry Merle hadn't wanted to go but I convinced him because I wanted to see her again.

And now she was dead? I didn't want to believe it.

. . .

Glenn POV

"You really think she's alive?" Carl asked from next to me.

"Well the only way she could die was if walkers over ran her and she's not that stupid." I said back.

We had been walking through the tombs hoping to find Eva's body.

I like everyone else didn't think she was dead. It didn't feel right not looking for her. So Carl and I were walking back to the place they last saw her and hoping to maybe follow her last path.

"Daryl really loves her huh?" Carl asked.

"Looks like it. But according to Maggie he hasn't told her." I said back with a little smile.

"He should." Carl said.

"Yeah well its up to him" I said back

On the last hallway we turned into they're was a door. It was cracked a little and there was blood on the floor. As we opened it I breathed a sigh of relief because laying there was Eva curled into a tight ball and shirtless.

"Carl go tell Hershel it looks like she's hurt." I said as I kneeled down.

"Is she alive?" Carl asked.

I put my fingers to her neck and was able to feel a small thump.

"Yeah her pulse is weak but its there." I said as I wrapped her in my shirt. I heard Carl leave at what sounded like a run.

"Eva? Can you hear me?" I said as I pulled her body up.

"Hmm" was all I got back.

"Shh its ok were gonna take you back." I said as I lifted her.

She didn't weigh much and the walk back was easy.

As I entered the cell block I smiled as Maggie came running over.

"Is she ok?" She said putting a hand on her head.

"She's weak. But she's alive" I said.

"Have you told Daryl?" I asked.

"Carl just went and got him he's up in the guard tower." Maggie said with a smile.

I smiled back and before I could say anything else Daryl came bursting through the doors.

He stopped when he saw her. I saw his eyes widen as he looked at her in my arms.

"Glenn bring her in here" Hershel said from the cell block.

"Give her to me" Daryl said stepping forward and putting his arms out. Very carefully I handed her over. The look on Daryl's face told it all. It was a cross between amazement and love.

We all went into the cell block and watched Hershel look over her. He put a bandage on her shoulder wound that she had put her shirt on. He also rewrapped her ankle.

"She's dehydrated. And her blood sugar is low." Hershel said after checking her heart.

"Can we do anything to raise it?" Daryl asked from the foot of the bed. He stood there silently crewing on his thumb.

"Well it would be nice to have some orange juice or even a apple." He said. "But that stuff is next to impossible to find"

"Wait there's a market that was locked up with a padlock. Maybe there's something in there." I said stepping forward a little.

"If you can find a small sugar snack that would work as well" Hershel said.

"Ok I'll go we can look for baby stuff while were there." I said

"I'm coming with you." Maggie said stepping forward.

"Yeah me too" Daryl said.

"No you should stay here. Keep an eye on Rick and Eva." I said

I saw his jaw tighten as he nodded. I stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you want to help her but staying here and looking after the people she loves will help as well." I said next to his ear in a low voice. He only nodded.

"Alright let's go Maggie" I said as I left the cell.

. . .

Daryl POV

She's alive. Damn little doc.

Hershel had left the cell a little over an hour ago. Claiming he had to check on the baby but I knew he left me to be alone with her.

Eva stirred and he eyes opened. She instantly smiled as she saw me.

"Hey" she said her voice raspy.

"Hey" I said back with a smile.

"How'd you find me?" She asked looking around.

"I didn't Glenn did." I said as I scooted my chair closer.

"Oh I thought I heard his voice" she said while reaching out to grab my hand.

"Yeah huh" I said curling my fingers around her tiny hand.

"I thought you were dead." I said while looking down at her hand. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want her to see.

"So did I. I didn't think I'd make it out." She said.

Her saying that broke me and I felt a sob break its way out of my chest.

"Hey I'm ok" she said while reaching up to grab my face and wipe at my tears.

I nodded and leaned into her hand.

I took a deep breath and looking at her I said the words I ain't ever said to anyone before.

"I love you" I whispered.

Her eyes widened. And she gasped.

"I love you" she said back.

I released the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I kissed her hand and just rested my head there basking in the happiness of finding her alive.


	5. Chapter 5

"How's Rick?" I asked Beth who had been keeping me company while Daryl worked around the prison. I hadn't noticed it before but it seemed like he hand a lot more things to handle lately.

"He's not good." Beth said as she switched the baby to her other arm.

"We haven't seen much of him since he came to check on Carl. That was yesterday" she said with a sad look.

"She have a name yet?" I asked looking at the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Not yet. Though Daryl keeps calling her little ass kicker." Beth said back with a smile.

"He would" I said sharing a small laugh while looking at the little girl.

"Wanna hold her?" Beth asked.

I nodded and put my arms out.

The baby fit perfectly. She looked up at me with beautiful blue eyes.

I looked up when I saw something move by the entrance of my cell door.

"Hey" Daryl said as he stood there biting on his thumb.

"Hi" I said with a smile

"Me, Carl and Oscar are gonna go check the tombs. You gonna be ok?" He asked biting the side of his thumb.

"I think the baby needs her diaper changed" Beth said getting up and and taking the baby before walking out of the cell.

Daryl watched her leave then came and sat on the bed.

"I'm going to be ok. I have Beth here to keep me company." I said as I took his hand.

He nodded and looked down at our hands.

"You going to try and find Carol's body?" I asked

"Yeah." Daryl said as a sad look crossed over his face.

It was only after I had woken up that Daryl told me who we lost.

T-dog, Lori, and Carol. It was hard. The group was hurt. We were all mourning the loss of them. We may not be blood family but we were family.

I put my head on Daryl's shoulder and I felt him lean into my touch right away.

"Want some help?" I asked

"Nah you stay here and rest we'll be ok." He said and he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before getting up and leaving.

"Be safe!" I called.

"Always am!" He yelled back which made me smile.

Beth came back a little later but I told her I was tired so she left me to sleep.

I curled into the pillow that belonged to Daryl and feel asleep with his smell in my nose.

. . .

Daryl's POV.

Poor kid. Had to shoot his own mom.

How the hell you deal with that? I thought as Carl, Oscar and I walked through the tombs.

We had already found T-dog and buried him now we were looking for Carol.

It hurt losing Carol.

I hadn't thought about it much cause I was grieving over Eva but now that she was back and safe her death was starting to hit me.

Carol and I had gotten close at the farm and over the winter we got closer.

She was one of the few people I could talk to without feeling awkward.

We searched for about another hour till Carl and Oscar decided to head back. I told em I was still gonna look.

So I did.

I was sitting down messing with Carol's knife. We had found it in the neck of a walker.

The door across from me kept moving. It was starting to get annoying. I got up and slammed the door as hard as I could taking the anger of losing a good friend out on it. When I started moving again I decided I was gonna take out my anger on the walker inside. So I swung the door open ready to kill the walker. But I stopped when I saw Carol sitting up against the wall.

I reached down and lifted her face up to make sure she wasn't a walker. I breathed a sigh of relief when her blue eyes looked back at me and not the eyes of the living dead.

Very carefully I lifted her up and she wrapped her skinny arms around my neck as I started walking back to the cell block.

I was surprised that the cell block was empty when I walked in. Going to Carol's cell I laid her down on the bottom bunk and went to find a bottle of water.

We sat there for a few mins till I heard a commotion out in our dining area.

Walking out I was surprised to see a young black women laying on the floor while Rick stood over her.

"Rick" I called as I walked up.

"Who the hell is this?" I asked already on edge about a stranger being here.

"You wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked the women but she just looked at him making him repeat his question.

"Y'all come in here" I said when it was clear she wasn't going to talk.

"Everything alright?" Rick asked not taking his eyes off the women.

"You gonna wanna see this." I said

Rick nodded.

"You go ahead. Carl get the bag" Rick said.

"We'll keep this safe and sound" Rick said holding up what I'm guessing is the women's sword.

"The doors are all locked. You'll be safe here and we can treat that." He continued pointing to her leg.

The women looked around at the room looking uncomfortable.

"I didn't ask for you help." She said in a raspy voice.

"Doesn't matter" rick said before turning and walking toward me. "Can't let you leave" he finished as he walked into the cell block.

I turned shut and locked the gate. Before walking back behind Rick.

"Oh God" Rick said as he caught sight of Carol who was now sitting up.

She got up and hugged him. Then Hershel.

"How?" Hershel asked.

"Solitary" Carol said.

"Poor thing fought her way into a cell. Must have passed out. Dehydrated." I said standing back and feeling happiness fill me.

Carol turned and looked at beth and when she caught sight of the baby I saw happiness fill her face then fall when she looked over at Rick who closed his eyes and looked down.

"Oh God.. I'm sorry" Carol said hugging him again.

She looked back at the baby then at Carl and tears started flowing down her face.

"Got anymore surprises for me?" Rick asked coming to stand next to me.

"He doesn't know" Beth whispered.

"One more" I said.

I walked to Eva's cell I looked in. She was sleeping but I gently shook her till her eyes opened. They were a little more bluer now. Not as white.

"Come on out." I whispered as I helped her stand.

She got up with a groan and walked outta the cell.

When Rick saw her I saw disbelief and joy wash over his face. He hugged her and started to cry a little.

"Carol?" Eva whispered looking over at her and Beth.

"Oh my" she said and started to walk toward her.

"Your alive?" Eva said in the high pitched voice that happened before she was going to start crying.

"Yes" Carol said back hugging her just as hard.

I turned because I felt my eyes start to burn and caught the young black women looking at us with what could only be described as longing in her eyes.

. . .

AN: wow its been awhile since I've posted and I apologize deeply! Hope you guys liked it :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Eva we ain't even talking about this" Daryl said as he started packing up some bolts.

"Yes we are." I said stepping in front of him.

"I'm a good shot my ankle is better. I want to go!" I said

"No!" He yelled back.

"Hey what's going on?" Rick asked coming up to our cell.

"I'm going with you guys to Woodbury" I said.

"No she ain't" Daryl said.

"It isn't your call Daryl" I said

"Like hell I don't get a say!" He said back.

"I want to go!" I yelled.

"Ok ok calm down both of you" Rick said stepping between us.

"What if one of you gets hurt out there?" I said. "I could help. I'm not weak I can shoot I'm fast. I won't slow you guys down."

Rick looked at Daryl then at me.

"She's got a good point." Rick said.

"Rick!" Daryl said

"Look she's right. Now we don't know what shape were going to find Glenn and Maggie and having her there to take care of them will be good." He said

"You can come" Rick said before he walked away.

Daryl started to throw things into a bag. I could feel the tension and anger rolling off him.

I wanted to talk to him but I knew it would only agitate him more. So I started to pack as well.

I grabbed my gun and knife before I reached for my worn boots. I pulled them on over a pair of holely jeans. I strapped my knife and gun to my belt before reaching for some more magazines.

The young black women who we found out her name is Michonne had told us about Glenn and Maggie being taken. After that Rick organized a group to go to the town called Woodbury. The people who were going so far was me, Daryl, Rick, Oscar and Michonne.

Daryl finished packing and walked out stomping his feet.

What a child I thought as I finished.

. . .

"Be careful" Beth told me.

"I will" I said and gave her a hug.

"Please bring them back" she whispered.

"I'll try my hardest" I said before letting her go and going to the car.

Daryl had brought my crossbow with him when he had left the cell. He silently handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"Mhm" was all he said

I sighed and got in the car.

I ended up between Michonne and Oscar.

. . .

"They have patrols were better off on foot." Michonne said as we all got out of the car after driving for sometime.

"How far? Nights coming" rick asked as we started to get ready.

"A mile maybe two." Michonne answered.

Michonne and Rick led us into the woods. I ended up next to Oscar who I hadn't met yet.

"Hi I'm Eva" I said as I put my hand out.

"Oscar" he said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" I said as we continued walking.

"You look pretty deadly with that crossbow" Oscar said.

"Haha thanks. " I said

Before he could answer though Daryl pushed himself between us stopping our conversation.

I looked at him but he just looked away.

We walked for a little more till Daryl alerted us to walkers and Rick ordered us to get down.

"Get in formation no gun fire" Rick said

I pulled my knife out and go into a stance behind Daryl and next to Rick. It was a stance the three of us were familiar with. Rick had created it when we were on the road.

I had taken down a walker when we saw how many walkers were actually here.

"There to many of them." Daryl said as he pushed me further back behind him.

"This way." Rick said and we all went off at a jog.

We jogged till we found a small cabin which Rick promptly kicked the door open.

"Eva get the door." He said in a hushed whisper.

I shut the door. When I turned around I instantly started to gag. Daryl handed me a rag from him back pocket. It helped to drown out the smell but not much. It smelt like rotting meat worse the the walkers.

"Man that smell. Its loud." Daryl said as he put his hand over this nose.

We started walking through the small cabin that had flies buzzing all around.

"What is that?" Oscar asked staring at what looked like a dead animal.

"Gotta be a fox. Or what's left of one." Daryl said.

Moving closer though it was clear it was a dog. I felt my heart hurt at how hard its death must have been.

"Guess lassi went home" Daryl said.

The door started banging as the walkers caught up and started to try and get in.

Rick started walking toward the bed his hand stretched out reaching for the covers. When he pulled them back a old man with a beard jumped up raising a shot gun and aiming at us yelling.

"Ahh who the hell are you?!" He yelled at Rick pointing his gun at him.

" We don't mean any harm" Rick said lifting his arms trying to plead with the man.

"Get outta my house!" He yelled again.

"Ok ok we will. But we can't right now" Rick said

"Now!" The man yelled again

"Shut him up." Daryl said looking around and stepping closer to me.

"There are walkers outside" Rick told the man.

"I'll call the cop!" The man threatened.

What the? Didn't he know there were no more cops?

"I am a cop. Now I need you to lower the gun. Don't do anything rash. Everything's fine. Let's just- let's just take this nice and slow, okay? Look at me. Hey, hey." Rick said as the man started to become unhinged.

"Show me your badge!" The man said.

"Alright. Its in my pocket. I'm just gonna reach down and-" and Rick jumped at the man.

"Let me go!" He yelled as he started to fight Rick.

A gunshot rang out and suddenly I was on the floor Daryl having pushed me out of the way.

The man freaked out and started running toward the door.

"Don't open the door!" Rick yelled.

The man who wasn't listening tried to open the door so Michonne stabbed him.

I felt my gag reflex kick in at seeing it. I turned my head as Daryl and Rick made the plan to push the mans body to the walkers.

"Three!" Daryl yelled and we all ran through the back door.

. . .

Few hours later and we were in sight of Woodbury.

Daryl , Rick and I were still in our natural stance as we crouched/ran up to the gates following Michonne.

"Hey" Rick whispered/yelled at Michonne as she walked off. I got up getting ready to follow her but Daryl's hand on my arm stopped me.

"Alright we need to downsize" Rick said making all of us take off our packs.

I opened my bag as Rick and Daryl started discussing what to do. In my pack i took out a small black pouch. It was a tiny first aid kit that I had put together. It didn't hold much just enough in case someone got hurt.

"Eva" Rick said causing me to look up.

"Yeah?" I said crouch walking up to him.

"You're going to stay here." He said

"What!?" I whispered angrily at him.

"The whole point of me coming here was to help Rick" I said

"Yeah and if you get hurt? How are you going to help then?" He said just as angrily.

"Your staying." He said in a voice that left no room for negotiating.

I walked back to my bag beyond pissed at his decision. A part of me suspected Daryl had a big part in this.

We all raised our guns as we heard twigs snap but it only turned out to be Michonne.

"This way." She whispered.

"Hey be careful" Daryl said grabbing my arm.

Despite my anger I still nodded and told him to stay safe as well.

The group ran off and I went to a bushy area to wait out the rescue mission.

. . .

It was about 30 mins later when a commotion came from the left of me.

I lifted my gun getting ready to defend myself.

I blew a sigh of relief as I saw that it was Rick, Maggie, and Glenn.

I jumped out of the bushes causing Rick to raise his gun at me which he instantly dropped.

"Oh god Glenn." I said as I ran forward.

I looked around and noticed we had some people missing.

"Wheres Daryl?" I said panic beginning to flow through my veins.

We all jumped and raised our guns as a noise came from behind us. It turned out to be Michonne. She was bleeding from a head wound. Out of habit I moved forward to inspect her wound but was yanked back by Rick who raised his gun at her.

"Turn around." Rick said.

He took Michonne's sword.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked

"Where are your people?" She asked looking around.

"They got Oscar" Glenn said as he limply held a gun in his hand.

"And Daryls missing. Did you see him?" Maggie said

Michonne shook her head no.

Missing? How could he be missing. I felt my heart start to hurt as my mind went to the thought that he was dead. I ended up drowning out the rest of the conversation because my head was swimming. I could feel a panic attack beginning but I started to breath through it. A trick Daryl had helped me come up with when we were living on the road.

"Eva." Rick said causing me to snap out of my head.

"Were going back for him" he said

"You in?" He asked holding out one of our automatics.

"I'm in." I said grabbing the gun.

. . .

Smoke was everywhere and gun shots was the only noise I could hear.

We had found Daryl and surprisingly Merle in some sort of fight ring.

We got there in time to save them.

As we ran out of Woodbury Daryl grabbed my hand it was only for a moment but it was there that we both got our reassurance.

. . .

"Look get your gun ready. Its not gonna be a pretty sight when we get back to Glenn and Michonne." Rick whispered in my ear as we started walking back to the car.

I nodded and pulled my gun out of its holster.

"Good to see you little doc." Merle said using my old nickname.

"Nice to see you too Merle." I said

"Its good to see you too." I whispered to Daryl.

It took all night for us to get back to the car.

Rick looked over at me and nodded.

"Glenn." Rick yelled.

"Rick!" Glenn yelled running up along with Michonne.

But at the sight of Merle he pulled his gun and Michonne pulled her sword.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Glenn yelled.

I quickly raised my gun at him stepping in front of Merle.

"Put it down Glenn!" I yelled confused as to why he was mad.

"Why are you defending him!?" He yelled.

"Why are you trying to kill him!?" I yelled back.

"He kidnapped us! And nearly killed me!" He yelled back.

That stopped me short. I looked back at Merle and he just squared his jaw.

"That true?" I asked.

His silence was all the answer I needed.

I dropped my gun but still stood where I was.

Merle decided that was the time to start taunting everyone.

"Damn little doc you grew a pair since I last saw you!." He said

"Shut up Merle!" I yelled. But it only egged him on.

He kept taunting everyone even exposing the news that Michonne knew Andrea. He kept going till Rick knocked him out.

I walked back to the car with Daryl noticing for the first time that he didn't have his crossbow.

"Where's your crossbow?" I asked.

"Ended up breaking it back at Woodbury." He said.

"Here" I said as I handed him mine.

"You need it more." I said when he hesitated to take it.

He took it with a nod.

"Eva, Daryl" Rick said calling us over.

"He's not coming back." Rick said.

We went around in circles about what to do with Merle. I stood out of it till Daryl said something that shocked me.

"Fine. We'll fend for ourselves." He said

"What?" I said

"Its either both of us or none." He said looking at me.

"And me Daryl? Are you just gonna leave me?" I asked.

"Come with us." Daryl said.

I stopped short. Leave the group? How could he even think about leaving let alone ask me to as well.

"You can't ask me that." I said.

He nodded at squared his jaw.

"If your first answer ain't yes then there's not point to us continuing this." He said as he turned to walk away.

I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"How can you say that after all we've been through?" I almost shouted.

"What if it was David you found!?" He shouted back.

I stepped back at the mention of my little brother.

"That's different he's dead!" I shouted.

"Well mines alive!" He shouted back.

"So that's it you're just going to leave?" I asked as my throat started to become tight.

"Was always me and Merle before this." He said. He looked once more at me before walking away. I felt tears fill my eyes but blinked them back. He didn't deserve to see them. Rick tried to convince him to stay but he wouldn't budge. And in the end he left.

On the drive back I looked out the window and a memory flashed through my mind.

We had been on a hunting trip and it started to pour so we ran into a cave of sorts.

_"No but seriously. What if you get bored of me and leave?" I asked grabbing his hand something I could only do in private. _

_"I ain't ever gonna leave you" he said _

_I looked up at him seeing the promise in his eyes. _

_"Promise?" I whispered_

_"Promise" he said back before he leaned in to kiss me. _

The tears finally spilled over as I realized Daryl had just broken one of the biggest promises he had ever told me.

. . .

AN: well that was long haha hope you enjoyed review? Thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank you" Beth said into my shoulder when I got out of the car behind Maggie.

I just gave her a small smile and was getting ready to go back into the cell block but Rick stopped me when a soft call of my name.

I walked over to him and Hershel and Hershel gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry about Daryl" he said after pulling away.

"It was his choice" I said

"Losing someone in whatever way is hard" was all he said before turning to Rick.

"We have a problem." Hershel said addressing the both of us.

"What is it? The baby?" Rick asked concerned.

"No the baby's healthy eats like a horse and sleeps like a rock" Hershel said

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Carl found a group of survivors wandering through the prison." He said.

"How many of them?" Rick asked

"Four. One women three men." Hershel said as he began leading us back into the cell block.

Walking in behind Rick with my hand on my gun I quickly looked over the survivors. There were a man and women who were both dark skinned and looked to be related and what looked to be a father and son. They all just looked at us and the tall dark skinned man nodded at me. I didn't nod back I just continued to walk with Rick to the cell block where Carl shut and locked the gate behind us.

I walked in behind Rick and smiled as Carol came over and hugged me.

"I think she has Loris eyes" Beth said as she handed the baby over to Rick.

"Her names Judith" Carol whispered to me as we watched Rick hold his daughter.

"Beautiful name" I said back as the baby started to cry.

. . .

I walked into my cell I took off my shirt and put it on the top bunk. I looked down and felt my heart ache as I saw Daryl's bag.

Suddenly anger shot through my body and my leg shot forward and I kicked his bag as it moved I heard glass clinking against something. Opening the bag I found a bottle of whisky. Daryl must have found it when we raided that liquor store a few weeks ago.

Sitting on my bottom bunk I opened the bottle and took a deep drink and ended up coughing from the burn. But still I drank till things got blurry and the pain in my chest finally went away. It didn't take long till I was out.

. . .

I woke up a few hours later and ended up throwing up what little I had left in my stomach. The whiskey tasted so much worse coming back up.

"Eva?" Beth said standing at my door.

"Go away, Beth" I said as more stuff came up.

"Here let me help" she said stepping closer.

"I said leave" I snapped "why can't you just listen and leave me the hell alone!" I said my voice starting to rise.

"Just go" I whispered as I felt my voice crack and tears fill my eyes.

A sob escaped me and I felt her gentle hand caress my face and soon I was in her arms crying. Daryl's leaving was finally hitting me. He was gone. He left. He didn't care about me or anyone here.

Beth slowly rocked me till the sobs stopped.

"Eva?" Said someone at the door.

I looked over and saw Glenn standing there.

"Yeah?" I said as I pulled away from Beth and whipped at my eyes.

"Rick needs you." He said before walking away.

"Thanks" I whispered to Beth as I whipped my eyes.

She just smiled before she got up.

"What's up Rick?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"You smell like booze" he said.

"Yeah well I needed to get out of my head." I said crossing my arms.

"How the hell am I supposed to depend on you if you go off getting drunk" he whispered harshly at me.

"How am I supposed to trust you to lead us when you decide to go off the deep end?" I whispered just as harshly back.

Rick took a step back anger filling his face.

I felt my face go into shock as I realized what I had just said.

"Oh god Rick I'm sorry I didn't mean it." I said

He just nodded and looked at the floor.

"Your right." He said rubbing his face.

"It was wrong of me to say it" I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Rick leaned into my touch and soon he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel how tense his muscles were and felt bad for him. He had so much weight on his shoulders. The hug was short it wasn't long till he pulled away.

"What did you need me for?" I asked.

"Michonne. What do you think of her?" He asked.

"She seems like a good person" I said.

"We are going to cut her loose in a few days." Rick said.

"I think we should let her stay. She's loyal and from what happened at Woodbury you can bet the Governor is going to come after us." I said

"I don't trust her." He said

"Then get to know her. You can't base your judgment when you don't even know her." I said

"Your right. Come with me to talk to the survivors Carl found?" He asked.

"Of course. Now?" I asked

He nodded and together we walked toward the dining area.

. . .

"Hes gone off the deep end." I told Beth as we sat together with the baby in my arms.

"I know." She said looking down at the table.

"What are we going to do?" She asked

"Were gonna be fine." I said.

"He's our leader. How are we going to be fine?" She asked

"I don't know. But we will. He'll come back." I said

"How could you possibly know that?" She asked.

"Because Rick won't abandon us. He's too good of a man. We have to let him morn." I said rocking the baby.

"You yelled at him about leaving." She said.

"I know and it was wrong of me to do so. Hell I drank nearly a whole bottle of whisky because Daryl left. I would probably be worse had he died." I said.

"I don't understand why he left." She said putting her arms around her knees.

"He found his brother. I hate to admit it but I can understand why he left." I said.

"How can you defend him? He left you." Beth said sitting up.

"Because when you lose someone like a sibling it hurts. It hurts like hell. And when you go through what Merle and Daryl had gone through as kids you grow close. Closer than normal siblings. I can defend him because I went through it too." I said

"You have a sibling?" Beth asked.

"Had. His name was David." I said looking down at the now sleeping baby's face.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"He died in the Atlanta bombings at the beginning of the outback." I said.

"David and I went through hell. We were beaten by our dad. It was torture. But we made it. Going through that with someone it's much more harder losing them." I said

"Oh" was all Beth said.

We sat like that for a little longer. Just enjoying the sun.

Rick had completely lost it on the survivors forcing them to leave. That was last night. It was a new day and it was calm.

It was the calm before the storm.

. . .

AN: So just like matching set this story will only have 18 chapters. The closer we get to the end is when you guys can let me know if you want a sequel:)

Oh and I'm on tumbler now! So go follow me littletripper25 I'll be posting sneak peeks ;) haha well I hope you enjoyed! Review and enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know where his apartment is. We can end this tonight I'll do it myself" Glenn said to Michonne as we all sat in the dining area trying to find out how to keep the prison safe.

Michonne looked away but gave him a slight nod.

"Ok" Glenn said going back over to the map he just drew.

"Glenn no" I said stepping forward.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because he didn't know you were coming last time and looked what happened. You were almost killed. You and Maggie were almost executed." Hershel said stepping forward.

"You can't stop me." Glenn said stepping up.

"Rick would never allow this." Hershel said.

"Do you really think he's in any position to make that call?" Glenn asked.

"Glenn its not worth it." I said

"All the death already. I was there and you know we can't defend this place" I said

"We can't leave." Glenn said.

"Well we can't stay we stay and we die" I said anger starting to creep into my voice.

"So what do we do Eva? The last time we were out on the road Hershel had two legs and we didn't have a baby crying every four hours." Glenn said stepping closer.

"We can't leave." He repeated.

"We'll make do Glenn. We have a better shot at surviving on the road then we have I here. " I said

"I'm going to end it tonight we'll be safe." He said back.

"What makes you think it'll stop once he's dead? You really don't think his people aren't going to attack?" I said

"Were staying!" Glenn yelled a tone a finality in his voice.

I shook my head and walked off going to my cell.

. . .

Few hours later I was packing up my room.

"Are you leaving?" Glenn asked from my doorway.

"No just preparing for the worst" I said as I shoved a T-shirt into a almost filled bag.

"Look I need you to help me" he said.

"With what?" I asked finally turning and looking at him. He was covered in blood.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Went down to the tombs with Carl. The whole area in front of the boiler room is overrun." He said

"Damn it." I muttered pushing my hands through my hair.

"Its only a matter of time till they push through." I said.

"Its going to be ok." Glenn said

I just scoffed at him and started packing again.

"Eva I need you. Ok? I can't do this without you." Glenn said

"We both know Glenn I'm not a soldier ." I said

"You are. You've survived this long you've survived on your own. I know you were one before the apocalypse. I need someone who I can trust to have my back." He said

"Maggie?" I asked

"She's not talking to me. And she's too messed up." He said looking at the ground.

"Look with Rick off in crazy town and Daryl gone this group needs a leader. They need you." He said looking at me in the eyes.

I looked down at the ground and took a deep breath I nodded at him.

"I got your back" I said.

"Good cause I need your help" he said.

. . .

Hey Carol!" I called walking up to her.

But before she could even turn a gunshot rang out and Axel who was next to her fell to the ground and blood covered her face.

AN: oh! Cliff hanger haha sorry but I'm already working on my next chapter so don't you worry it'll be up soon! This has been the second chapter without Daryl and I'm really starting to miss him but I'm liking Eva stepping up. What do you guys think? Should she continue being a leader? Let me know! Thanks to all who reviewed!


	9. Chapter 9

"Shit!" I yelled ducking down behind a wall as gunshots rang out.

I pulled out my handgun and started shooting at the man in the guard tower.

"Carl! Beth! Run I'll cover you!" I yelled.

"Beth! Eva!" Maggie yelled running up to us with some automatics.

Grabbing one together me and Maggie quickly covered Carol as she started running towards us.

Both sides were shooting when a van came speeding down the road. It burst through the gates at the front of the prison and rode out to the middle of the yard where it stood. Few seconds after stopping and the back of the van opened and out came a pouring of walkers. The driver got out and pulling a handgun started shooting at Michonne who quickly hid behind the overturned bus.

"Oh no" I whispered as I spotted Hershel lying in the grass near the fence.

The gunshot started up again and Maggie took out the man in the guard tower.

When I saw it was clear I ran toward the gate and quickly opened it. Without a second thought I ran out into the field to where Hershel lay. As I was running I took out my handgun and started taking out walkers. To my left I could see Michonne doing the same with her sword.

"Are you ok?" I asked Hershel as I reached him skidding to my knees to help him yup.

"I'm ok" he said panting.

"Michonne behind you!" I yelled she quickly turned and took out the walker that had gotten to close.

I looked toward the entrance of the gate and saw the truck that Glenn had taken quickly driving through. As he got closer I stood up and started taking out walkers.

"Get him in!" I yelled at Michonne who quickly grabbed Hershel and helped him into the truck.

I jumped into the back as Glenn sped off toward the entrance.

As we entered Carl quickly closed the gate and soon we were surrounded by the group.

"Everyone ok!?" I called.

I gotta yes from everyone in the group.

Panting I turned and looked over the yard. It was full of walkers.

"Who's Rick with?" Beth asked from my side.

"Is that?" Carol asked.

Looking over to where everyone else was watching I felt my eyes widen and my heart ache because I would recognize that crossbow from anywhere.

Daryl was back.

. . .

I was standing next to Glenn when Rick, Daryl, and Merle walked into the cellblock.

Rick quickly locked Merle on the other side of the gate separating him from us.

I looked over at Daryl and saw he was already watching me. He took a step toward me but with my face tight with anger and a stiff shake of my head he stopped and instead took to the stairs.

"I'm telling you we should leave" Hershel said from his spot on the stairs.

"We can't go" Rick said.

"But" Hershel tried but Glenn quickly interrupted him.

"If Rick says no then no" he said from next to me.

After Hershel told Rick off he started to walk toward the entrance of the cell block.

After he left I rubbed my face and went to my cell. I sat down on the bed with a sigh. My arms hurt from the kickback of the automatic.

I didn't even want to think about what to do with Daryl being back.

I closed my eyes and it wasn't long till I drifted off.

. . .

I woke to Rick shaking me. Blinking I quickly got up.

"What up? Is everything ok?" I asked

"Yeah everythings fine. Just wanted to talk to you." He said sitting on the chair across from my bed.

"What's up?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I wanted to thank you." He said

"For?" I asked.

"Stepping up when I was gone. You and Glenn took up being leaders. I'm grateful" he said rubbing his hands together.

"You can't leave like that Rick" I said

"I know-" he said but I cut him off.

"No you don't. I didn't want to step up but I did because Glenn needed me. Now ever since the day I met you I always trusted you with my life you know that. I still trust you. I can survive on my own I know that. But the others? They need you. They need the leader you have been. I understand why you left I really do but you can't do it again. Not now when were up to our necks in shit." I said taking a deep breath.

"When you feel overwhelmed or feel like you're going to go off the edge come talk to me or Glenn or Daryl now that he's back. We are here Rick we're not gonna leave you." I said

Rick lowered his and nodded. I reached out and out my hand on his shoulder which he quickly grabbed. After a beat movement by the entrance of my cell caught my attention. Looking over I saw that it was Daryl standing there biting at his thumb watching us. Rick quickly got and gave me a nod and walked out leaving me and Daryl alone.

I stood up and faced him crossing my arms.

"What do you want Daryl?" I asked.

"I uh.. I came to apologize" he said shifting of his feet.

"I'm sorry that I left." He said.

I just stood quiet. Pain was swelling in my chest.

"Well welcome back." I said in a deadpan voice.

"About what I said-" he said.

"I don't want to hear it." I cut off.

"But-" he said.

"No. No buts. You made it perfectly clear how you saw our relationship." I cut off again.

I really didn't want to hear what he had to say. My heart hurt. I was in pain.

"Eva I'm sorry" he said as desperation creeped into his voice.

"You left Daryl. You told me there was no more us." I said my voice cracking.

"I didn't mean it" he said stepping further into the cell.

"You still said it!" I said back my eyes beginning to burn.

"I'm sorry" he said his voice to cracking.

"You don't get to do that Daryl. Hurt me like that then come back and think its all going to be ok." I said as a single tear broke free.

I quickly whipped at it.

"You said you loved me. And you left me. You don't do that to the people you love." I said.

"I know. Eva please." He said as he reached toward me. I quickly slapped his hand away. A look a pure hurt and pain flashed across his eyes. Never before had I rejected his touch. Even when I thought I was going to turn I had welcomed it but not this time.

"This can't be it." He said back.

"We can't be done.." He said his voice breaking.

"But we are" I whispered back tears flowing freely now.

"You hurt me Daryl. You promised you would never leave." I said looking down at the ground.

"I know." He said.

I looked up and saw tears flowing down his face.

"You don't." Was all I said before I walked out.

. . .

"Knock knock." Merle said from my doorway.

Sighing I looked down at my gun I was cleaning.

"I'm not in the mood Merle." I said

"Just wanted to talk to you little doc." He said walking in and sitting down on the chair across from my bed.

"Like I said I'm not in the mood" I said back.

"Why'd you break it off with my brother?" He asked.

Sighing I put down the barrel to my gun and looked at him.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because he's hurting. I ain't ever seen my brother hurt of nobody." He said leaning forward.

"It isn't none of your business" I said.

"It involve him it is" he said

I turned toward him and leaned forward just like him. Looking him in the eyes.

"You wanna know so bad ask him yourself." I said back.

"He won't tell me. Hell I didn't even know you two were together till I heard the peppy little blonde talk about it with Maggie." He said.

"We ain't together anymore." I said sitting back.

"Cuz he left ya?" He asked

"Yeah. Its because he left." I said looking down at my hands that were once soft and pretty but were now covered in scars and calluses.

"Listen here Eva. You know what we Dixon's have been through. I know he told you. With us you don't abandon family. Family is all you got." Merle said sitting back.

"I know" I said looking at him now.

"Oh I know you know. I've seen your scars. So you know better than anyone else the hell we went through." He said

I looked at him stumped. When did he see them? As if reading my mind Merle said.

"Back at quarry I was doing a perimeter check and saw you changing through your tent window." He said with a shrug.

"Creep." I muttered.

"Maybe but still you know. So how can you judge him on his decision to stay with him family when you would have done the same for yours?" He asked.

"Because Merle for me growing up blood doesn't make you family loyalty does. And I have been loyal to that man through everything. I never once gave up on him I stayed by his side. And for him to just leave me so easily? To leave this group? I couldn't handle it." I said back.

"You should know. Us Dixon's we ain't ever been loved. Don't know what love is. The fact is my brother he loves ya. He loves ya a lot. I think you should reconsider your choice to break it off with him. Because once a Dixon loves ya well they gonna love you the rest of theys lives." Merle said before walking out.

. . .

AN: so these past 2 chapters have been hella short but its mainly focused on the group coming back together the next ones will be longer ? once again I hope you enjoyed and drop a review? I really do love them.

Ps I'm graduating high school soon and its coming down to the last 12 days so I'm stressing big time so I probably won't be updating for about 2 weeks. Sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

*** Daryl POV***

"You doing ok?" Carol asked

"I'm fine" I said cleaning my crossbow. Eva's old one.

"I heard what happened with Eva. I'm sorry" she said leaning on the doorway to my cell.

"Its fine. Shit happens" I said feeling my heart ache at the mention of the break up.

"I know you're not fine Daryl." She said

"I gotta be." I said

"She's going to come back to you you know." She said.

"How the hell you know that? You didn't see her. She fuckin hates me." I said with anger lacing my voice.

"Do you not know anything about her?" Carol asked rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean? I know a lot enough to know she ain't gonna come back." I said back looking at her now.

She sighed and straightened up coming to sit on the half of my bed that didn't have stuff on it.

"How long has she been with us?" Carol asked looking at me head on.

"A year? I don't know. Haven't kept track." I said

"And how many times has she held a grudge against anyone?" She asked

"Never" I answered.

"Than why wouldn't she forgive you?" Carol asked.

"Its different" I said pain starting to seep into my voice. It was nice to hope she would come back but I knew how much it hurt her.

"No its not" Carol said.

"She's changed." Carol said. "We all have yes. But Eva still has a lot of the girl we first met down at the quarry. She'll forgive you Daryl. You need to give it time."

"And if she doesn't?" I asked.

"I dont see how that's possible. She'll come back. Don't worry." She said as she got up and walked out of my cell.

"Oh and I'm glad your back." She said before leaving.

. . .

***Evas POV***

"Andrea?" I said getting ready to step forward and embrace the girl we all thought was dead but Rick put his hand out and I stopped walking.

"Where's Shane?" She asked looking around and stopping on Rick who quickly turned away and looked down.

"Lori?" She asked.

"She had a girl. Lori didn't survive." Hershel said with a sad voice.

"Neither did T-Dog" Maggie said from her spot near the stairs.

"I'm so sorry." Andrea whispered.

"You all live here?" She asked looking around.

"Here in the cell block." Glenn said.

"There?" She said pointing to the cell block.

Glenn nodded.

"Can I go in?" She asked already stepping forward.

"I won't allow that" Rick said walking in front of her.

I slowly inched closer going near the table where Daryl sat. I saw him look up and give me a nod which I returned.

"I'm not the enemy Rick." She said her voice laced with hurt.

"We had that field court yard till your boyfriend came in and tore it down with a truck and shot us up" Rick said explaining what happened.

"He said you shot first." Andrea said.

"Well he's lying." I said from behind Rick.

"He killed an inmate who survived in here." Hershel said.

"And we liked him. He was one of us." Daryl said moving closer to me.

"I didn't know anything about that." She said with her hand moving to her mouth.

"As soon as I found out I came" she said moving her hand.

"I didn't even know you were in Woodbury till after the shoot out." She said looking at all of us.

"That was days ago." Glenn said

"I came as soon as I could" she said looking around.

Glenn and Maggie looked pissed. Andrea turned and look at Michonne who had gotten up and was standing near closer.

"What have you told them?" She said walking towards her.

"Nothing" Michonne answered.

"I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people and suddenly I'm the odd man out?" Andrea asked looking hurt and mad.

After a short fight with Glenn Rick quickly butted in. Andrea claimed the governor wanted to try and work it out but Rick quickly shot down any thought about that. I mostly stayed out of it choosing to listen till she walked up to me after Rick had stormed out.

"Eva you understand. You understand that you guys shouldn't go to war." She said

"What I don't understand is how you can defend him." I said getting up from the table. "He attacked us. He hurt Maggie in a way you don't understand. He was going to kill Michonne. How can you stand there and try and convince us that going to war is a bad thing? If you hadn't noticed but were a lot stronger then that town. We may be small but unlike them we've been out there. Living on the road where danger was around every corner."

"Merle helped! How can you forgive him and not me?" Andrea said looking exasperated.

"Because he's here helping." I said. "I don't forgive him for what happened because it's still fresh. But he's here. He's willing to die for us. That shows true loyalty."

"Damn right little doc." Merle said from his spot on the stairs.

"So what do I have to prove my loyalty to this group?" Andrea said.

"Do you plan on going back there?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yes of course." She said.

"Then that's where your loyalties lie." I said before walking into the cell block.

"Hey" I heard Daryl whisper from behind me.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What do you mean what was that? It was the truth" I said crossing my arms.

"I thought you would have a problem. Us going to war." He said shifting his crossbow.

"Normally I would but hes willing to kill us all. I don't want that. Were a family and family has to make sacrifices." I said

"Alright." He said

"I got watch. I'll see you at dinner." I said beginning to turn away.

"Wait" he said stopping me again.

"Here" he said handing me my crossbow that I had given to him.

"It's yours" I said shaking my head at the offering.

"Nah it ain't." He said

I turned and fully faced him giving him a small smile.

"It looks better on you." I said before walking away. He didn't stop me this time.

. . .

"Do you think you'll ever get back together?" Maggie asked from next to me.

"Maybe" I said pushing my hair off my face.

"I hope you do." She said with a smile.

"I still love him. I hate it but I'll always love him." I said picking at a whole in my jeans.

"I know. Everyone can see it. Whenever you two are in a room together it's like you just drift toward each other." She said

I just smiled and looked in the binoculars.

. . .

"Ricks gone cold." Andrea said while holding the baby.

"He has his reasons." I said coming up the stairs.

"So have you Eva." She said

"And I have mine." I said

"You were so sweet so ready to forgive someone. What happened to you?" She asked.

"Im still that girl." I said

"No your not." Andrea said with sadness in her eyes.

"Why do you say that?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I can see it" she said.

"Then how come you can't see how truly evil the governor is?" I said before walking down the stairs.

Have I gone cold? I thought. I wandered around the prison for a bit before finding the person I was looking for.

"Hey" I said

Merle lifted his head up from the book he was looking at with a surprised look on his face.

"What's goin on little doc?" He asked closing the book.

"You're the only one who can give me a straight answer and right now I need one." I said going to sit in front of him.

"Well alright what's up?" He said leaning back in his chair.

"Do you think I've gone cold?" I asked.

"Why would you think that?" He asked

"Andrea said I have" I said.

"Like she's a good judge of character." He said with a snort.

"Please answer." I said

"I think you're finally coming into your strengths" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When we first met you. You were cautious as hell." He said. "You were so scared of everything. It was like you thought your own shadow would hurt ya. Now you're not. Its like you came to the realization that you can defend yourself. I don't know what brought that on. But it's a good thing."

I turned my head and thought about what Merle said. He was right. I was scared of everything when I first met him and I think the only reason I became strong was because Daryl had left. Before I had always had him to defend me. He was always there if I was hungry he would find food. If I was cold he'd find us somewhere warm to sleep. Rick too. I relied them a lot. But once Daryl left and Rick went off the grid and Glenn asked me to step up I grew into my strengths like Merle said.

"Thanks Merle." I said with a smile.

"No problem girly." He said with a smile.

"I'll catch you later." I said getting up.

"One more thing" he said his voice stopping me. "Remember just because you're strong now don't mean you can make it alone. And don't lose yourself."

"Thanks" I said as I walked out.

. . .

"You gotta hold on..." Beth was singing to us while I counted our amo. For once it felt like everything was normal again.

Andrea had left earlier. I had said goodbye because what Merle said was true. I didn't want to lose myself and myself was the girl who liked cooking and got attached to people. I couldn't lose her.

Rick came down with Judith in his arms I gave him a smile which me returned.

AN: I know i said I wasn't going to update for about two weeks but I was laying in bed and got the urge to write so tada! Tell me what you guys think of this new Eva. Not gonna lie I like writing her like this I just don't wanna completely abandon her old self.


	11. Chapter 11

"How'd it happen?" I asked Rick as I started to clean the stab wound on his shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you about my first few days after waking up from the coma?" He asked.

"No I think I went to bed before you told everyone." I said as I put a line of thread through a needle.

"Well I meet this man. Morgan and his boy. They helped me. Told me what was happening taught me how to kill the walkers." He said

"I was supposed to meet them in Atlanta once I found out if it was safe or not." He said. "But he never came. The walkie talkie we were communicating through was crap. Anyway we lost contact. I found him today. He's crazy didn't recognize me and tried to kill me."

"That's awful" I whispered as I started to stitch his wound.

"It is. He was a good man." Rick said wincing at the needle going through his skin.

"And his son?" I asked.

"Dead. He got bit." Rick said looking down.

I wrapped his shoulder again and started to clean up the supplies.

"Thank you" Rick said putting on his shirt.

"Your welcome" I said "it reminds me of the first time we met. Instead I was patching up a gun wound." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah well hopefully you won't have to patch up a gun wound on me again." He said standing up.

"Let's hope" I said back and he turned and left.

. . .

"Be careful Rick you don't know what the governor could be hiding." I said before the men led to meet with the governor.

"I will." He said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" I asked rubbing my hands on my pants.

"I'm sure I need you and Glenn to keep this place under control." He said

"Ok" I said before he walked off.

Daryl was walking past me he gave me a nod which I returned.

"Hey" I called causing him to stop and look at me. I walked up to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Be safe ok?" I said. He gave me a nod and walked off.

. . .

"If anyone gets pinned down we need to make sure they have plenty of ammo." Glenn said as we were all loading the guns with the ammo and other weapons Rick, Michonne and Carl had found.

"I'm gonna go work on the cage outside" Glenn said before walking off but Merle's voice stopped him.

"What we should be doing is loading some of this firepower into a truck and paying a visit to the governor." Merle said gesturing to the table.

"You suggesting we just go in and kill him?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah I am" Merle said leaning on the door way.

"We told Rick and Daryl we'd stay put" Michonne said looking pissed.

"I changed my mind sweetheart" Merle said. " being on the sideline with my brother out there doesn't sit right with me."

"The three of them are right in the middle of it. They'd have no idea were coming they could get taken hostage or killed. A thousand things can go wrong." Glenn said

"And they will" Merle said.

"My dad can take care of himself." Carl said getting fed up with Merle.

"Sorry son but your dad's head can be on a pike real soon" Merle said.

"Merle." I said harshly at him

"Don't say that to him" Maggie said as she loaded a magazine.

"Its not the right move." Glenn said. "Its too much of risk. I'm not going to risk putting them in the crossfire. That my final decision on it."

"Well last I'd check you aren't the only in charge here." Merle called before Glenn could walk out.

"What?" Glenn said walking toward Merle.

"I know Rick left little doc here in charge with ya." Merle said pointing to me. "So I say she also has a choice in the matter in what we should do."

Glenn looked at me with shock and shook his head.

"She agrees with me." Glenn said

"Don't be to sure." Merle said smiling at me.

"You can't be serious Eva." Glenn said walking toward me.

I sighed and put down the magazine I was loading.

"I'm not going to lie it's a smart plan" I said Glenn quickly opened up his mouth but I put my hand up and he closed it. "But we did give Rick our word that we'd stay put. And even though he's not here he is still our leader and I won't go back on my word."

"Then its settled. We stay put." Glenn said looking at me. I nodded and he walked off.

. . .

"What the hell was the Merle.?" I said stepping into the dining area.

"What?" Merle said.

"Fighting with Glenn and then trying to go off on your own? Are you crazy?" I said.

"Look just because you stopped caring about Daryl don't me I did." He said getting up. He tried to walk past me but my hand shot out and I smacked him right in the middle of his chest causing him to step back.

"Don't you say I don't care about Daryl you know damn well I do." I said anger clear in my voice.

"Then why the hell would you let him go off like that?" Merle asked.

"Because I know he can take care of himself and he wouldn't want me babying him" I said.

"Pfft if you cared a lick about him you'd forgive him and get back with him." Merle said before walking off.

. . .

"Let's get inside!" Rick called to all of us that had ran out when we heard Daryl's bike.

We were all in the cellblock when Rick started talking.

"So I met this governor." Rick started. "Sat with him for quite a while."

"Just the two of you?" Merle asked to which Rick nodded.

"Should have gone while we had the chance bro." Merle said as he walked past Glenn.

"He wants the prison" Rick said and Daryl moved closer to me. "He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead. For what we did to Woodbury." Rick stopped and look at all of us. I don't know when it happened but my hand found Daryl's and he squeezed it tight.

"We're going to war."

. . .

*in Woodbury.*

"Andrea can I speak with you a moment?" Milton asked.

Andrea turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I was speaking to the man with the one leg. Hershel." Milton said.

"Ok?" Andrea said.

"He told me of a young women who is immune to the virus. Said her name was Eva" Milton said.

"What? Is that even possible?" Andrea asked doubt filling her voice.

"I don't know but if what he said was true she could be the answer to this all." Milton said.

"So what do you want to do? She won't leave them. She's too loyal" Andrea said.

"We have to take her. Before the governor kills them" Milton said.

. . .

AN: hope y'all enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on Daryl!" I yelled as we ran through the woods. For once we weren't running from something but to something. Something wonderful.

Don't ask me how I know I just do. And I felt happy free.

Before we could get there through Daryl tackled me. I started laughing because he was being such a kid and I loved it.

"Just cause you run don't mean I'm gonna ever stop chasing ya." He said with a smile before he kissed me on the lips.

I felt my face flush red and my lips turn into a smile.

"I know. I miss you." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back just as deeply.

"Girl I'm always here. I ain't ever leaving again. I ain't ever gonna be that stupid." He said back.

"You probably hate me." I whispered.

"Ain't possible. While I was gone everything reminded me of you. Flowers, birds, its like you were there." He said as he started kissing my neck.

"I got drunk while you were gone." I said as I arched my back into his lips.

"Ya had every right to." He said as he slowly started to nip at my skin.

"I thought you didn't care anymore." I said breathlessly.

"I'll always care. You just gotta say that word and I'm back with ya." He said as he started to kiss my shoulders.

"Even after all the hurt I caused you?" I asked.

"I deserved it." Kiss "I" kiss "shouldn't" kiss "have" kiss "left" kiss.

"I love you" I said as he reached the top of my breast's.

"And I love you girl." He said as his hands started to go up my shirt and over my ribs.

"Daryl." I whined.

"Shhh.. I always got you girl." He said as he pulled my shirt over my head and dipped in to start licking at my chest.

My hands went to his hair that really needed to be cut. My back arched and my legs wrapped around his body.

I could feel my body aching for him. My body missed him. Just like my heart and mind.

Next my bra came off and he started to suck and nip at my now exposed chest. A moan escaped me and I felt his mouth curve into a smile. It had always been like this. He could play me like a instrument that he is fluent in.

Daryl sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt off exposing his scars. I leaned up and kissed the ones that were right in front of me gently. I felt his hands slide down over mine. Our matching scars. The same ones that first brought us together.

"Come back to me." I whispered.

"I'm always here. Just gotta ask." He said as he laid me back down.

My eyes snapped open and I let out a breath. I wasn't relieved it was a dream I was sad. I wanted it to be real so bad. I missed him. I needed to tell him. I got out of bed and walked out of my cell to see Beth standing on the railing with the baby.

"Hey have you seen Daryl?" I asked.

"I think he went down in the tombs" she said.

"Ok thanks" I said as I walked down the stairs and to the tombs.

"Don't forget your gun!" She called.

"I got it!" I called back.

. . .

I had been searching for about 20mins when I heard voices. I sped up the urge to tell Daryl was strong. But as I neared to were the voices were a hand flew out and covered my mouth. I started fighting and tried to reach for my knife but my attacker knocked it out of my hand and I heard it fall to the floor. Next I resorted to kicking and struggling but that didn't stop whoever it was. I felt a sharp pain to my head and then blackness.

. . .

***Daryl POV ***

I just got done talking with Merle and was now back in the dining area when Rick came walking up to me.

"I talked to him he said he's in." I said.

"Not that. We can't find Eva." Rick said

"What the hell you mean you can't find her?" I asked anger filling my voice.

"She was going down to the tombs to find you. But that was hours ago she should be back by now." Beth said.

"She's probably lost. What makes you think she's missing?" I asked Rick but Hershel answered instead.

"When we met with the governor he brought a man. Milton. Some science guy. I told him about Eva and he got overly interested in her. Said she could hold the cure and if he could just bring her back to Woodbury he could run tests. I told him no." Hershel said looking miserable.

"We think he might have taken her." Rick said.

"We're gonna go check the tombs." Glenn said.

"Then let's go! We wasting time." I yelled already running out the door.

. . .

An hour. Nothing.

I was sitting on a table in the dining area when Glenn and Maggie came back.

"Any luck?" I asked.

Glenn looked at Maggie and she reached behind her and pulled out Eva's knife. The same one I gave her that day on the highway. It was still ridiculously pink.

I felt my face crumble.

"We found it near the exit Tyrese and his group got in." Glenn said sadness in his voice.

"We know who took her. We'll get her back." Rick said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and looked up whipping at my eyes.

"I'm with you little bro." Merle said walking in.

"Tonight we leave." Rick said picking up his gun.

I looked down at Eva's knife and the only thought that went through my head was.

I'm getting you back girl.

. . .

*Woodbury*

"You got her?" Milton said let looking through the crack in the door.

"Wasn't that hard. Though the little bitch got in a good hit." Martinez said whipping at his lip.

"Tie her down. I'm going to need blood samples and I don't think she's going to be willing." Milton said before walking off.

Eva sat on the floor in the corner of a room. The room was empty. They took all of her weapons. Her only hope was that the group would come.

. . .

AN: plot twist! So this is where it gets into a real fanfiction I guess because this isn't in the story and I'm going to change it up. P.s the beginning was inspired by Emily Kinny's song masterpiece:)


	13. Chapter 13

***Daryl's POV***

"May I speak with you Daryl?" Hershel said waddling up as I loaded bolts into my bag.

"What's up?" I asked as I stopped to turn to him.

"I'm sorry. Its my fault Eva got taken. I shouldn't have told Milton about her." He said looking at the ground.

"Ain't your fault. From what Merle said this guy is pretty weak. You couldn't have known he'd come after her." I said

Hershel nodded.

"I do hope you find her. I care a great deal for her." Hershel said finally looking at me and showing the tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm getting her back." I said patting him on the shoulder.

Hershel nodded and walked off.

. . .

"Let roll out!" Rick yelled to everyone that had agreed to go to Eva's rescue. It consisted of almost everyone except Hershel and Carl. Maggie had been trying to convince Beth not to come but she wasn't listening.

"You sure you wanna go through with this?" I asked her as we loaded our bags into the cars.

"She my best friend I'm going." She said with a hard look in her eyes.

"Alright then" I said

"Shit!" Rick said as he ducked behind some cars. "Everyone down!" He called causing all of us to hide.

"What's goin on?" I asked.

"Fuckin governor is here." He said

"Beth you and Maggie go warn your father and Carl. Daryl start passing out the smoke bombs to everyone." Rick said as he grabbed a automatic and made a dash inside.

. . .

***Eva's POV***

I was tied to a chair. I've been trying to get out for the past hour but the only result was rope burn that hurt and was starting to bleed.

I stopped moving as I heard the familiar sounds of a walker outside my door. The door flew open and a walker came in with what looked like a dog catcher stick around its neck keeping it away from the man leading it.

"What are you doing?" I asked as fear started to make me shake.

"I heard you were immune to the bite. Its time to test it. My name is Milton." The man called as he led the walker closer towards me.

"No no no." I said as I started to struggle. Even though I was immune the bite itself still hurt and the sickness after was pure torture.

The man Milton slowly moved the walker closer towards me until the walker took a bite out of my forearm causing a scream to jerk out of me from the pain.

After the walker did its job Milton pulled it back and another man who I recognized from the prison quickly plunged a knife into the walkers head. He looked at me mouthed sorry and together him and Milton walked off taking the body with them.

I felt tears fill my eyes because I could already feel the fever and the pains that came with it. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes hoping the pain will make me black out and I could sleep through the worst of it. The man from the prison came back in a hour later and untied the ropes and walked off. I crawled out of the chair and into the corner curling into a ball as my body felt like it was on fire. It didn't take long till the fever and the pain knocked me out.

. . .

When I woke up I was laying on a table with a bright light over head and my hands and feet tied down. I turned my head and saw Milton sitting at a desk looking through a microscope.

He turned and looked at me and walked over.

"Your blood work is truly amazing. The virus isn't in your bloodstream it's like your body kills it. Which is different from anyone else. Because with us the virus completely destroys our cells. But not yours. Brilliant." He said as walked toward me pulling out a small flashlight just like the one I used.

"Your eyes are amazing too. It seems they have turned blue as opposed to being the white that you came in with." He said shining a light into my eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Keep running test until I find a cure." He said prepping a needle.

"What kind of tests?" I asked as he pushed the needle into my skin and took a few vials of blood.

"You'll see" he said as he walked off with my blood.

. . .

***Daryl POV***

Smoke filled the prison but we won. We had managed to chase the governor off.

"We should go get him while he's running." Merle said still jumpy from the fire fight.

"He's right" I said.

Rick nodded and as we all walked toward the cars Glenn stopped us.

"We're staying" he said gesturing to him and Maggie. " We don't know where the governor is. We'll stay here and hold him off if he comes back."

"Alright" Rick nodded. "Beth!" He called waving her over.

She walked over and he whispered in her ear something causing her to nod her head before walking over the fence and start killing walkers next to Carol.

"What's that about?" I asked putting my crossbow on my back.

"Carl killed a boy. I asked her to stay behind to try and talk to him" Rick said jumping in the truck.

"Don't worry little bro. We'll get her back." Merle said patting my back.

I nodded and revved the bike and started down the dirt road that lead out of the prison.

. . .

Complete carnage I thought as we came upon the massacre the governor left behind.

Michonne was busy killing the walkers that were making a meal out of the bodies that hadn't been dead for long when someone threw themselves against the window causing me to jump back away from the truck I was standing next to. Rick quickly orders the women out and after telling us what the governor had done Rick decided to let her come to Woodbury with us.

"You seen a girl there? Blue eyes dark hair?" I asked before she could get in the car.

"No I'm sorry." She said "was she a friend of yours?" She asked.

"Something like that." Rick said. "We believe that the governor took her. She's been missing for sometime now" Rick said.

"Wait I didn't see the face but I did see Martinez carrying in a body. It was covered with a sheet." She said.

"How big?" I asked.

"Maybe yay high" she said lifting her hands to her chest. The same size Eva would be standing next to her.

"Good lead." Rick said "thank you. Your name?" He asked

"Keren" she said offering her hand.

Rick nodded and we all started driving again.

. . .

***Eva POV***

"No not again" I said as Milton lead another walker in.

"Sorry but your body is already killing off the virus I need fresh blood." He said as he led the walker toward my left leg.

"Oh god" I whispered closing my eyes.

I felt its breath before pain ripped through my leg and a scream broke free again.

"Eva!" I heard someone yell. "Eva!" It called again. It was easy to recognize it as Rick.

"Rick!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" The white man from the prison said slapping me across the face.

I spit the blood from my mouth and yelled again for Rick earning another hit before Rick burst through the doors quickly killing the man and Milton and taking out the walker that was now lose.

I felt tears fill my eyes as he ran over to me and started to untie my legs and arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he wrapped my thigh that now bared a hole where my muscle once was.

"I'm fine" I said sitting up once I was able and ripping the needles Milton had put in me.

I jumped off the table and quickly started to fall over.

"Easy" Rick said catching me.

"He took a lot of blood" I said as I put a hand to my head feeling light headed.

"You lost a lot from this damn bite." He said as he started to help me out the door.

"Yeah" I said and smiled when I saw Michonne.

"Merle?" Rick asked.

Michonne shook her head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Merle was shot. Daryl's with him." He said.

"Rick." I said

"Yeah?" He said turning towards me.

"I'm sorry" I said as I fell forward as blackness clouded my vision.

. . .

***Daryl's POV***

No no no. I thought as I saw my brother take his last breath.

The fucking governor. I thought looking up to where one of his right hand guys now lay dead. He had shot at us and Merle had pushed me down taking the bullet that was meant for me.

I pulled my knife out and lined it up with Merle's temple. I knew it had to be done. But damn it was hard. The knife slide through with sickening ease. I wasn't going to let him turn. His last words were simply take care of what's yours. I knew he meant Eva. In his mind she was family.

I felt a tears slip down then another till I just let my head hang crying. I looked up when I heard a door open praying it was the governor so I could kill him. But when Rick came out carrying Eva I felt my breath leave me again.

Oh god not her I thought as I scrambled to my feet.

"She's alive" Rick said holding her close to his chest.

"She's lost some blood. But she'll live." Michonne said with a small smile.

"We're sorry." A voice said from behind us. Turning I saw it was Tyrese. "Had we known she was here we wouldn't have left her." He said

I just turned my back refusing to listen.

"Give me her" I told Rick holding out my arms and taking her.

She opened her eyes and my breath caught. They were almost completely blue.

"I thought I smelled squirrel." She said with a laugh.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" I asked squeezing her to my chest.

"Because I'm alive and you're here." She said wrapping her arms around my neck. I put my face in her neck and fell to the ground as emotions overtook.

I vaguely remember Rick telling everyone to give us some space. But all I could think was how happy and sad I was.

I got Eva but lost Merle.

"I'm sorry about Merle." Eva whispered.

I nodded and rubbed my face against her.

. . .

After searching through Woodbury we found no trace of the governor. But we did find Andrea. She was almost dead dying from a walker bite. She had heard Eva had been in Woodbury and had gone down to try and stop them. But she didn't get far before the governor had caught her and tied her down to a chair with a walker in the room.

We all flinched when we heard the gunshot.

. . .

We were loading the elderly and young children into the bus when Rick approached me.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said

"And Eva?" He asked.

"She's good. Sleeping. Says she's fine. I don't believe her." I said picking up another bag filled with supplies.

"It'll hit her later." Rick said

"Yeah. I know." I said

"Make sure your there." He said

"If she wants me to be I'll be with her." I said

"Trust me she wants you" he said

"How would you know that?" I asked. He just smiled and patted me on the back walking away.

. . .

***Eva's POV***

We had just came back from Merle and Andreas funeral. It was truly beautiful. The speech Daryl had made about his brother was touching and funny. Michonne told one with deep feelings. Everyone who knew them told stories. I was a bit sad that only be and Daryl spoke for Merle. But apparently Daryl wanted it that way.

I was now walking in the cell block. Well limping for like it. My leg was still healing so it hurt to walk. I was actually pretty pissed that I was always getting hurt.

I limped up to Daryl's cell and knocked quietly to let him know I was there.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said back as he leaned back against the wall.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure" he said

I walked in and sat on the bed smiling when he accepted the hand that I put over one of his.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine. You?" He asked back.

"I didn't just lose my brother. You don't gotta worry about me." I said

"You were just held captive and had science experiments done on ya. I have every right to be worried how your taking it." He said giving me hand a squeeze.

I sighed and nodded.

"I'm handling it." I said.

He nodded.

"To be honest I don't know what I feel." I said bringing my knees up to my chest.

"That's ok" he said.

"I don't want anyone else to know." I said as I felt my throat tighten.

"I've asked Rick not to tell the newcomers and everyone else knows not to let it slip." I said "I don't want another crazy scientist after me."

"Don't worry. We all got your back." He said.

"Do you?" I asked.

"I always do." He said

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you." I blurted out.

"Its alright. Ya had every right." He said.

"I miss you." I said looking into his eyes so he could see how much I really missed him.

"Missed ya to girl" he said. I opened my mouth to tell him I wanted him back but he knew. Just like he always knew. So instead he grabbed my face and kissed me. I kissed him back just as hard. It didn't take long for us to find the natural rhythm that came with us. We just knew it was always going to come down to this. Us together.

. . .

AN: review? Haha I missed writing them together so yeah. Imma take a break from writing because it's graduation week! What what! Bye bye high school. I'm sad yet happy. And I have a ton of things going on so I won't have time to write sorry! Hope you enjoyed. Only 5 more chapters!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: this is starting up near season 4.

. . .

"What's going on farmer Rick!" I yelled as I walked down to where Rick and Hershel were starting to break the ground where our crops would be growing soon.

Rick just laughed and shook his head.

It had been a few months since the people of Woodbury had joined us and with the extra mouths to feed food was starting to become something to worry about. We've been having to take more frequent and longer runs to find it. Even resorting to have 2 or 3 groups go out at the same time in different directions. During that time the groups were always led by someone from the prison group. Normally the leaders consisted of Daryl, Michonne, and me.

At first it was hard for Daryl to leave me and vice versa but we got used to it. But still if my group ever got chosen to go on a single run Daryl would always come along.

My group consisted of Me, Sasha, Logan, and Matthew. It was small, created for the runs the required the group to go into big towns so we didn't draw attention not like Daryl's group that had him, Tyreese, Maggie, Glenn, Lily, Copper, and Marcus. They were meant for small towns so they could sweep through it faster and hit more towns. Then there's Michonne group that held Michonne, Carol, Rockey, David, and Rye. They're group was meant for the long distance runs because each was an expert in weapons that didn't require bullets.

So that's how we did our runs. But with us starting to clear out more and more towns we've been having to go farther out for longer times and it was starting to add stress to the members families that stayed at the prison and the members themselves. So that's how Rick and Hershel started to farm. With hope we would start bringing in some food so less of us would have to go on less runs.

"Hello Eva" Hershel said with a smile.

I smiled back at him already feeling at ease.

"What can we do for you?" Rick asked wiping his hands.

"Its getting cold and the Woodbury people as well as ours need some better clothes so the council is send two groups out to get some more clothes. Came down to see what you guys need." I said pulling out a notepad and paper.

"Just a jacket and more socks for me." Hershel said with a smile.

"Ok. And Rick?" I asked turning to look at him.

"I'm ok" he said

"Don't you lie to me." I said with a sharp voice.

"I'm not-"

"Bull Grimes I've been doing your laundry sense we met so I know you don't got much warm clothes." I said cutting him off.

"Now what do you need?"

Sighing Rick told me to which I wrote down.

"Good thank you. I'll be seeing you guys in a couple of days." I said turning.

"Be safe!" Rick called.

"You to!" I yelled back causing him to laugh.

It was something of a joke because ever since the governor's attack rick had stepped down from leading. In the end after countless hours of arguing on who could lead next it was settled that we would have a council giving everyone a voice. It worked. And now Rick spent his days grieving Lori and raising his kids. He was getting better. It was taking sometime but still it was good to see the Rick I had first met come back.

During the time of mine and Daryl's break up we had gotten close and really cared for each other. So much that a couple of days after Daryl and I got back together he had asked of Rick and I had had a fling. I quickly shut that down telling him that he was my first and my last. He let it go after that having no problem with our friendship but still after telling Rick we both agreed to keep it professional between us for his sake.

"Got the list?" Sasha asked as I walked into the cellblock.

"Yeah you?" I asked back holding out my hand for her groups list.

"Yeah.. I wanted to talked to you about something." She said not handing over the list.

"Ok what's up?" I said

"Well I requested the council to be here because it involves all of us." She said

"Oh ok are they ready now?" I said

"Yeah." She said looking nervous.

"Ok then let's go." I said as I started to walk towards the library where the council meets.

. . .

"So what's up Sasha?" I said as I sat at my spot between Daryl and Hershel.

"I want to go on a run without you." Sasha said looking nervous.

"What?" I said confused.

"I want to take the group without you leading us." She said

"Why?" I asked.

"I've been here for sometime now and would like more responsibility." She said

"I don't know." I said looking around at everyone.

"Look I've been watching how you lead us I've been learning. You can trust me with them." She said

"I do trust you that's why you're my second in command. I just don't feel comfortable leaving my group." I said

"I can do this." She said

"I don't doubt it but I promised I would lead them unless I needed to step down and I just don't feel comfortable doing it." I said back

"Let's all talk about this." Sasha said looking around at everyone.

"We have no voice in this. It's Eva's group it's her choice who she leaves it with." Michonne said leaning back against the wall.

Sasha nodded and turned back to me with pleading eyes.

"Let me try it out with this run. Its a simple clothing run." She said

I clicked my jaw as I thought about it. I didn't like it. Leaving them with someone who I've only known a few months. But still if Sasha could lead them it would cause less stress for me and Daryl.

"Ok on this run I'll let you lead. But I will be going with you. If I decided you can do it I'll start letting you take them every now and then." I said " deal?"

"Yes yes deal." She said nodding.

"Ok then. But if I see you can't lead them you won't get this chance like this for a long time understand?" I said.

She quickly nodded.

"Ok then that's settled next." Hershel said

. . .

"You be safe." I told Daryl in our cell later that day.

"I will. You to ya hear?" He said wrapping his arms around me.

"I will." I said kissing him over his heart.

We let go of each other and started toward the court yard where everyone was loading the cars.

"Be safe." Beth said as she walked out of her cell with Judith in her arms.

"We will" I said back giving Judith a kiss on her head that was full of hair now.

"You ready?" Logan asked as I walked outside.

Logan was a 19 year old that still had a lot of growing to do. He was tall with a mop of curly black hair and dark skin. Normally with someone that young they would stay at the prison but Logan had military experience having just left boot camp when the dead rose. So he came on runs with us he was one hell of a shot and he was also gay which was the only reason Daryl didn't have a problem with him. Originally Marcus was supposed to be in my group but Daryl thought I would start liking him so put him in his group.

"Yeah here take this." I said handing him my bag that held a change of clothes 2 bottles of water and a first aid kit.

"Hey Eva what's this hear about Sasha leading us?" Matthew asked walking up to me.

Matthew was a 24 year old ex boxer. He was tall with short cut blonde hair and sharp gray eyes. He was also madly in love with Kate a young girl from his group which we called the cabin crew. We had found their group not long after Woodbury had joined us. Starving in a cabin Matthew had taken over the responsibility of raising 2 kids and leading a group of 5 adults and had begged to join our group because their previous leader had opted out and left them to die and he couldn't see any other way out. Now their children were safe and they all had put on weight.

"That's right. Its time to test out her leadership skills. I expect you to treat her with the same respect you treat me." I said to my two boys who I had come to love like brothers.

"Yes ma'am" Matthew said walking toward the car with Logan following.

"You think she's going to be able to lead?" Daryl asked.

"Don't know." I said

"I'll see ya." He said kissing my forehead.

I walked toward my car with the shit eating grin that always found its way on my face whenever Daryl showed affection in public.

"You ready?" I asked Sasha as she walked toward me.

"Yeah. Want me to drive?" She asked.

Normally she drove but not this time.

"No I got it." I said stepping to the drivers side.

We all got in and waved to our loved ones.

. . .

AN: so I added more characters because I can haha. It hasn't been decided if they're going to stay but I guess we'll see later on.

On another note I have decided the sequel will be called Perfect Pieces. The next chapter will be about how the trip went. :)

Oh PS I'm done with school! Whoo hoo!


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok let's check out that store first." Sasha said after we had parked and pulled out the map.

We all nodded and followed along. As we entered the store Sasha split us up and had us first search the store and clear out any walkers that may still linger.

"Clear!" One by one we all called out.

"Ok let's all take a corner of the store. You each have a copy of the list so let's get to it." Sasha said and we all went to our own section.

I was looking through a pile of jeans when I heard the scream.

I ran toward the sound knife drawn when I saw what was the cause of it.

It was Logan and a walker was ripping his throat out. Matthew quickly stabbed the walker in its head and threw it off Logan. He was choking on his own blood and it wasn't long till his eyes closed and he stopped moving altogether.

Sadness and anger quickly ran through my bloodstream.

I grabbed Sasha by the cloar of her shirt and threw her against the closet wall.

"What the hell!?" I yelled as tears filled my eyes.

I felt hands wrap around my waist and pull me off her before I was able to get a hit in.

"This was your corner you were supposed to check it!" I yelled as Matthew pulled me away from her.

"Get off me!" I yelled pushing him away.

I stalked off hands in my hair as I looked at Logan. Tears spilled over and my vision blurred.

Matthew pulled out his gun and walked toward Logans body.

"No" I said causing him to stop and look at me like I had gone crazy.

"Eva it has to be done we can't let him change." He said with pain clear in his eyes.

"I know. But Sasha is going to do it." I said wiping my eyes and facing her.

"No i can't" she said stepping back.

"You want to lead?" I asked. " this is how you lead. It's your fault he's dead now as his leader you will take care in making sure he doesn't turn."

"Please don't." She said as she started to cry.

"You will do it." I said with a venomous voice.

She put her head in her hands and started crying violently her body shaking. She kept saying no over and over. I walked up to her and pushed her down on the ground. She looked up at me in surprise.

"I trusted you to lead. You failed." I said my voice catching. "Its because of you he is dead." I turned to Matthew and nodded.

Looking back at Sasha I shook my head.

"You will tell Nolan what happened. You will tell him how you failed to check the perimeter properly and how it was under your leadership he lost his brother." I said before walking over to the aisle the held sheets and blankets. I grabbed one that was a soft green. Logan's favorite color.

"Matthew" I called and he walked over. Together we wrapped Logan's body and carried him to the car laying him down gently before going inside and grabbing our bags.

"Let's go!" I called to Sasha who stood up on shaking legs.

I got behind the wheel and Matthew climbed in next to me forcing Sasha in the backseat near Logan's body.

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked as I started to drive.

"Home." I said. "We have a funeral to attend."

. . .

"How are ya?" Daryl asked later that day.

"Mad and sad." I said curled around my pillow in our cell.

"You didn't know it would happen." He said climbing in and wrapping himself around me.

"I shouldn't have let her lead. I knew it was going to turn out bad." I said as my eyes filled with tears again.

"Shh" Daryl said as he smoothed my hair and kissed my head.

It was difficult coming back to the prison. Everyone had shock and worry written on their faces because we were earlier than was expected.

It was even harder seeing Sasha tell Nolan what had happened. And damn near impossible to watch Nolan break down and hold his brothers body in his arms. Rick had tried to comfort me but I pushed him away and walked to my cell. If I didn't get out of there I would have beat Sasha.

That had been hours ago and Daryl and his group had just returned. The funeral was now an hour away.

. . .

Like most funerals around here it was short and simple. Not like how it was before. Now we all told stories about the deceased after they had been buried.

I told the story of how I first met Logan.

It had been a hot day of wandering around a small town with Daryl and Glenn. We were searching for a pharmacy and upon entering it a knife flew past our heads that Logan had thrown. It had been a tense standoff till Nolan had wandered out. After about an hour of talking to the brothers we had agreed that they could join our group.

One by one people who all wanted to speak of Logan came up. It was truly beautiful how many lives he touched.

. . .

"So what now?" Matthew asked a couple days after Logan's funeral.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Who's going to take Logan's place?" He asked.

"So far no one in mind." I answered putting down my book.

"And Sasha? Is she going to remain?" He asked.

"I don't know. Where having a council meeting today about it."

"Do you want her to stay?"

"I don't know. I don't think it'll be up to me."

"Why not?"

"Because the council chose who the group was going to be. So together we will chose if she remains and who will fill logan's spot."

"Do you get the final say?" Matthew asked.

"Yup" I answered and we slipped into silence.

"I want Robby." Matthew said suddenly.

"Robby?" I asked.

Robby was a man we had found on the side of the road a few weeks back. He was tall with dark red hair. He normally kept to himself because he was very shy.

"I think it'll be a good way for him to get into the group more. And face it. He's one hell of a shot." He said.

I thought about it and he was right. A week or so back we had had a shooting contest just to blow of steam. And Robby had kicked butt.

"I'll let you know." I said getting up.

. . .

After the meeting with the council I was beyond pissed.

Not only were they letting Sasha stay on but they wanted to add two more people to my group. I had argued about the fact that my group was meant to be small. But they weren't hearing it. So now it was up to me to try and find two new members.

. . .

"Hey Eva can I speak with you?" Beth said later that day after dinner.

"Sure what's up?" I asked as she came and sat down next to me.

"Um its a little awkward but I needed to tell someone." She said rubbing her hands on her pants. "And I figured you and I were close like you're my best friend so knew I would be able to trust you with this because you know it's really personal and I don't know how to say it-"

"Beth what's going on?" I said cutting her off with a smile.

"I have feelings for someone." She said wringing her hands.

"Oh? Who?" I asked with a smile leaning closer.

Beth looked away biting her lip her hands visibly shaking. I felt the smile slip from my face my eyebrows drawing together.

"Beth what is it?" I asked getting worried. A normal 19 year old would gush about whomever they liked.

Beth looked at me panic clear in her eyes.

"Its Rick" she said.

I sat back surprise no doubt on my face.

"Oh" I said not sure how to respond to that.

"I know I know" she said putting her head in her hands.

"Hey its ok. I mean crushes like that happen I'm sure it'll go away soon." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But there's more." She said

"Ok what else?" I asked

"We kissed." She said.

. . .

AN: so the reason I put the whole beth part in there is because I like that shipping and its going to go with the rest of the story so hope y'all enjoyed almost to the end!


	16. Chapter 16

*starts up at season 4*

"You sure you gonna be ok with her going?" Daryl asked for the 10th time.

"It's been a month I'll be fine" I said as I put some spare mags in my backpack.

It had been a month since Logan died and things between Sasha and I have been tense. Everyone saw it and felt it whenever we were in the same room. Today we were going out on a run to a big spot Daryl had found.

"Just sayin maybe you should stay behind and help clean up the fence." Daryl said.

"This really about Sasha or what I told you this morning?" I asked turning to look at him.

He just shrugged and looked at the ground. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair frustrated and regretting telling him about my period being late.

"Its not positive Daryl it could be the stress." I said.

"Yeah and if it ain't?" He asked throwing down the rag he hand in his hands.

"I don't know." I said looking down. " we'll find out today with the test"

"I can get it for you"

"I want to go."

"Fine" Daryl said giving in.

"Don't try no heroic shit while were out there" Daryl said giving me a small smile. I laughed remembering when he said that to me back the quarry when he was first teaching me how to shoot.

"Promise" I said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Eva?" I turned and looked at Sasha.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Bob he wants to come with." Sasha said looking at the ground. "I told him yes."

I looked over at Daryl. It was sort of an unspoken rule that him and I would be leading this run so it was no surprise Sasha came to us. He gave me a nod his way of saying I could handle this.

"Alright." I said causing Sasha to look up. "Teach him the ropes." I said giving her a nod.

Sasha nodded back rather eagerly.

"I will don't worry." She said with a smile.

"Don't gotta tell you he'll be under your watch" I said

"I'll keep an eye on him" she said before walking off.

"Ya sure about that?" Daryl asked.

I turned toward him and shrugged.

"I need to start cutting her some slack. She was my second for a long time and I think she's been punished enough for Logan" I said

"Alright then" Daryl said.

"Let's load up!" I called turning toward everyone.

"Um Eva" I turned and smiled as Beth walked up to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Um I need something private" she said biting her nails.

"What's that?" I asked. I saw her eyes quickly flint over to Daryl and then back to me. I got up and walked her away looking at her expectly.

"Um can you get me a box of condoms?" She asked flushing a deep red.

"Oh god" I said turning away but she grabbed my arm.

"Eva." She said

"You're too young!" I almost shouted.

"Oh my god shut up" she whispered harshly.

"I don't wanna know." I said

"Hey like you waited that long." She said crossing her arms.

"I was 25" I said offended that she thought I had sex at her age.

"What? But we met when you were 25" she said confusion written on her face.

"Yeah Daryl was my first." I said

"No way" she said disbelief replacing her confusion.

"Way" I said crossing my arms.

"But.. But your hot" she said

"Oh god" I said again getting ready to walk away.

"Hey wait you did it with Daryl because you loved him right." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me closer.

"Yeah so?" I asked.

"Well I love Rick" she said. "And I want to be safe."

I sighed and looked at her cringing at the thought of her and Rick doing the dirty.

It had been an awkward conversation when Rick found out I knew about him and Beth.

I had just gotten done eating and was heading inside when he grabbed me by my elbow and nearly dragged me toward the east tower.

"Jesus Rick what?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"She told you" was all he said looking at me with panic clear on his face.

"Yeah" I said

"Oh god look I just want you to know I didn't plan this like I'm not some pedophile." He said frantically.

"Rick calm down!" I said

"I know you didn't plan it ok? I talked to Beth about it and she's 19 so its technically not illegal." I said rubbing my head.

"I know" Rick said rubbing his face.

"I personally don't care what you guys do so long as I don't know about it. But you should tell Hershel" I said

"Ugh I can't even think about telling him" Rick said looking away.

"Well he deserves to know" I said before walking off.

That had been a month ago and per my request Beth and Rick hadn't told me anything because Rick was like a brother to me and Beth was like a sister. Now she was asking for condoms? Oh god.

"Is he pressuring you?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Really Eva?" Beth asked hands on her hips.

"Do you really think he would? She asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Fine. If I can find some I'll let them" I said through clenched teeth.

"Get large." She said causing me to grimace.

"God no!" I said running away to the sound of her laughter

"What was that about?" Daryl asked.

"Ugh ya don't wanna know" I said getting on the bike.

Daryl knew about Rick and Beth Rick having told him.

Daryl revved the bike before we rode down the pathway to the gates. After a short talk with Michonne we left the prison.

. . .

"I'll be back" I told daryl. He gave me a nod before I walked off to go and find the pregnancy tests.

I sighed as I grabbed one and stuffed it in my pack. I did not want to be pregnant. I mean i wanted children I always had ever sense I was a kid. And having them with Daryl would be even better. But having them with the dead walking was something I didn't want.

To take the baby fever away I spent a lot of my time helping raise Judith and spending time with the other kids.

I looked over at the shelves and cringed with I saw the condoms. I quickly look them over and grabbed a couple of the large boxes. Beth was only getting one but it was a good thing Rick and Daryl wore the same size. If anyone found them Beth could say she was holding them for me. Ugh.

I walked further down grabbing some diapers. We were running a little low.

"AHHHH" I heard the scream and started running toward it getting deja vu remembering running like this with Logan.

I stopped short when I saw a shelve had fallen on Bob.

"He ok?" I asked walking up to help.

"Yeah his foot his caught." Tyrese said already grabbing a side to help lift.

I was walking forward when the ceiling caved in a walker hanging by its insides fell down.

"Gross" I said stepping back when another one fell threw followed by more.

"We should probably go" Glenn said as walkers started falling threw like rain.

"Bobs still stuck we gotta get him outta there" Daryl said running forward already lifting the shelve.

I ran forward when a walker fell in front of me I quickly pulled my knife and stabbed it but once I was done another took its place causing me to back up and pull my gun instead.

Thew all the commotion I ended up in the back corner of the store trying to fight off walkers. My gun ran out making me start using my knife sense i couldn't reach the extra mags I had packed.

I was thrown against the wall as what looked like a helicopter fell thru the ceiling.

"Shit!" I yelled running toward the corner and ducking as sheet rock and roof fell on top of me covering me in white dust.

I whipped my face coughing as I stood up. There was a small opening I could crawl through. So I started to slipping a few times but finally making it out. I breathed a sigh of relief as i sucked in fresh air.

"Eva?" I heard Daryl yell.

"Over here!" I called. It wasn't long till I saw him and the group run around the corner. Daryl quickly helped me down and gave me a tight hug when I pulled away I laughed because he had white spots all over him.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked after pulling away.

"You got my white stuff all over you" I said laughing harder.

"Oh god" Daryl said rolling his eyes.

"You ok?" Sasha asked.

"I'm good" I said back giving her a smile.

"Everyone ok?" I asked.

"Lost Zach" Glenn said looking down.

. . .

"You go get cleaned up I'll put your stuff away." Daryl said as we walked back into the prison.

"Its ok. I uh have to give Beth something." I said cringing.

"Ok" he said "when you gonna take it?"

"After I shower." I said adjusting my pack.

"Want me to be there?" He asked rubbing his head.

"If you want. I could go find you after." I said

"Nah I'll be there." He said

"Ok. I'll see you in a little."

After an awkward exchange with Beth I went and had a shower.

. . .

Walking into my cell I smiled as I saw Daryl reading the pregnancy test. His face was drawn in such confusion it was almost funny.

"Hey" I said walking in.

"You just pee on it?" He asked still looking at the box.

"Yeah. It detects a hormone that goes off during pregnancy." I said putting my towel down.

"Huh" he said putting the box down and grabbing my hands pulling me toward him till his face was on my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his head and gently ran my fingers through his hair.

"What if it's positive?" He asked.

"Then its positive" I said kissing his head.

"I don't know if I can be a dad" Daryl said.

"You'll be an amazing dad Daryl" I said back.

"How do you know? You're already like a mom it won't be hard for you." He said pulling away from me. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Wanna know how I know?" I said reaching out and grabbing his hand. Daryl nodded and looked at me.

"Your father. He showed you all the ways of being a bad dad. What not to do." I said. " you already take care of people. You take care of Judith. You take care of me. You are caring just in your own way. And if it is positive you'll take care of him or her."

"Its gonna be a him" Daryl said.

"It could be a girl" I said back.

"Nah I think it'll be a boy" he said giving me a grin.

"We Dixon men are strong" Daryl said his grin growing.

"Ugh" I said reaching for the test.

. . .

"What is it?" Daryl asked for the hundredth time.

"I don't know. It won't show for a little while" I said again.

Few seconds later he asked again. I just rolled my eyes. I looked down at my watch seeing it was time I looked at him.

"Its time" I said getting up.

I picked up the stick and nearly sagged with relief as I saw the solid pink line that confirmed I wasn't pregnant.

"Its negative" I said with a teary smile. Daryl gave me a big hug.

I was relieved I wasn't pregnant but still I was a little sad. Daryl pulled back and his brows drew together at the look on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said through my teary smile.

"Nah something's wrong what is it?" He asked pulling me down on the bed.

"I'm a little sad" I admitted.

"Why?" He asked clearly confused.

"I love you Daryl. And it would be an honor to have your children. Im not going to lie I kinda wanted it to be positive." I said.

Daryl turned away looking distressed.

"I don't know" Daryl said.

"Hey Daryl look at me" I said grabbing his face. When he looked at me I saw panic clear in his eyes.

"I'm not saying it has to be now or ever. I just want you to know that if you ever want to I will gladly do it." I said "ok?"

He nodded before I pulled him into a hug.

. . .

It was early the next morning Daryl and I were eating breakfast laughing when the first shot went off followed by screaming.

. . .

AN: 2 more chapters then it's over. After this story I'm going to take a break from it and post another story a Brick AU:) would you guys be interested in that? Also I have this idea of doing a split off from this story about Beth and Ricks relationship let me know if y'all would be interested in that!


	17. Chapter 17

"Were gonna have to separate the people who have been exposed." Carol said as we all sat down together after cellblock D had been attacked.

"That's that whole cell block that's all of us" Daryl said.

"It can be lethal we don't know how it spreads" Hershel said. "We need to find out the symptoms"

"We have the children where are we going to put the people exposed?" Carol asked.

"Cell block A?" Sasha asked.

"Death row? Not sure that's much of an improvement." Glenn said rubbing his face.

"Its clean" Daryl said back.

"We'll figure it out. Do you know of anyone else who has been feeling sick?" Hershel asked.

Before anyone answered we heard coughing from outside causing all of us to get up.

It was Karen and Tyrese. Karen was the one coughing and Tyrese was taking her back to his cell. After Hershel explained the danger of her being there Karen and Tyrese left.

"I'm gonna start burying the dead" Daryl said.

"Wear a mask and gloves" Hershel said before walking off.

"Want some help?" I asked.

"Nah go on back to the cell." Daryl said giving my back a small rub. I nodded and walked away.

Normally I would help and even fought Daryl to help but not after what happened in D. We lost a lot of people. I felt my eyes fill with tears. Matthew had lived in cellblock D. I had found his body with his throat missing and blood covering his walls. I nearly broke down at the sight of it. After making sure that he wouldn't turn I had left to go find Kate only to see that she too was dead. It hurt. Kate had been 2 months pregnant. She had come to me asking for a pregnancy test about a month ago. We only had one at the time. It was a joy to find out. I mean we were supposed to be safe here.

I walked into the cellblock and went straight for my cell. It had become a home for Daryl and I. The walls were covered in my art work and we had a small queen bed that Daryl and I slept on. Our bedsheets were a simple mossy green. Though I had begged for the dark purple set Daryl didn't budge even when I pointed out that the purple looked almost black. But he said he knew was purple and he wasn't going to sleep in purple sheets.

I took my shirt off the was covered in blood and threw it into the small hamper we had. It was starting to get full. Normally I made sure it never got how it was now but it been a hard week.

I pulled on a black long sleeve before grabbing the hamper and heading toward where we washed clothes. I was scrubbing and from where I was I could see Daryl digging. I sighed and hug the clothes up to dry before walking over to him. I handed him the bottle of water I had with him and he took a long drink before handing it back to me.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah just sick of losing people" he said leaning against the fence.

"Me too" I said

"Matthew was in there." I said

"I know." Daryl said back. "How ya holding up?"

"I'll be ok" I said. "Is it bad that I'm getting used to losing people?"

"Yeah. Death should never be easy." He said.

"Your right" I said before reaching through the fence and grabbing his hand.

"I'm gonna go check on Hershel see if he needs any help. I'll see you at dinner" I said. Daryl nodded before letting me hand go.

I was getting ready to walk off when Maggie started yelling our names. We both ran toward the fence only to see it start bending under the weight of the walkers piling up against it. I grabbed a cane that had a pointed end to it that was used for fence duty. Running forward with Daryl, Maggie, Rick, Tyrese, and Glenn we started to stab the walkers through the holes in the fence. We were at this for about 5 mins when the fence started to cave in.

"Get the middle!" Maggie yelled. We all ran forward frantically trying to stop the walkers but it was no use.

"Its gonna fall!" Rick yelled as we all ran forward again and this time pushed against the fence trying to hold it up.

Once the fence started to bend more I was yanked back and everyone else went back as well.

We all just looked on in despair as we watched the fence slowly start to collapse.

"Daryl" Rick said causing all of us to turn and look at him. "Get the truck. I know what to do"

. . .

AN: so we technically have one more chapter left buuuutt I think its kind of an awkward place where I'm planning on leaving it at so its a I don't know on whether or not we'll have more. Also I'm sorry I always update at like midnight haha I tend to be a night owl. Also what did you guys think about my idea of a spin off with Beth and Rick? Let me know!


	18. Chapter 18

"Wow all the pigs?" I asked later that day.

"Yup every last one" Daryl said.

I opened my mouth to answer when we heard Rick calling Daryl's name. Rick came into the entrance of our cell out of breath.

"Something's happened." Rick said.

. . .

"Who would kill them?" I asked.

"Who knows but whoever did it has to be found." Rick said rubbing the back of his head.

Karen and David were dead. Found by Tyrese burned. It was horrid. Tyrese had flipped out and him and Rick had gotten into a fight.

"Stop fussing" I said as I whipped under Rick's eye.

"I'm fine" he said trying to push my hand away. I hit his hand and he cried out in pain.

"Really? That's fine?" I asked.

Rick just huffed and stopped fussing letting me get to helping him.

. . .

I felt the first tickle after the funerals. I didn't think nothing of it. As the day went by it only got worse till I was in my cell coughing my lungs up.

The other people that were sick were moved into cellblock A and now it looks like I would be joining them.

I walked out of my cell and into the courtyard. I didn't want to go yet. I could die in there and this could very well be the last time I see the courtyard.

My eyes watered as I thought about dying. I had always come very close to it but still here it was death staring me in the face again.

"Eva?" Daryl said walking up.

I quickly stepped back from him causing a look of pain to spread across his face.

"Don't come near me" I said as another coughing fit hit.

Daryl tried walking toward me again and I put my hand up to stop him.

"I'm sick" I said and his face crumpled.

"I can't risk you getting sick" I said.

If I couldn't live Daryl had to.

"I'll be fine" he said walking toward me but this time he didn't stop even when I held up my hand and tried to walk away.

Daryl gathered me in his arms and just held me.

"Imma go get meds imma make sure your gonna be alright" he said as he kissed my head.

"I know." I whispered into his chest.

"I love you" I said.

"Love you" he said.

. . .

THE END.

AN: so I've noticed that this story has kinda lost interest to most people so its going to end right here. I may or may not do the final installment to it. I do thank all of you who have stayed loyal from the first story! It truly warms my heart. It's been a great ride. This was my first fanfic story so it will always be with me.


	19. Chapter 19

"It smells like death" I tell Daryl.

I've been living in cellblock A now for 3 days and it's been death after death. Hershels been trying to help by giving us tea to bring our fevers down but it's barely making a dent.

"I'm sorry girl. Were going out to get meds today." Daryl say leaning against the window we had to talk through so he doesn't catch the flu.

"Be careful" I say as I rest my head on the window so desperate for his touch.

"I will. I love you." He says. He's gotten into the habit of saying it more freely now. I don't mind I love it but it feels like he thinks i'm going to die so he has to say it.

"And I love you" I say back before he leaves.

I want to cry. I miss him. I miss him so much it hurts. He comes by everyday. Hell almost every hour but still not being able to touch him to feel him. It's breaking my heart. A single tear runs down my face. I quickly wipe it away. I don't want to cry. I can't.

I sigh and walk back towards cellblock a that reeks of death and fear and sickness. It's like being in a hospital that hasn't been cleaned in a year. I hate it here. I hate my cell that I'm forced to live in. It's not home. I have my art supplies with me that Daryl brought the second day I was here but that's it. The only thing from home is that.

I sit down on my bed and just think.

Hershels been doing a great job taking care of everyone and even though he's not sick he stays in here with all of us. I offered to help but with Hershel and Dr. Caleb there's no need. I don't mind though. I want to just sit in bed and not do anything. But I can't. Because if I do I'll lose my mind.

I tried staying in bed my first day and it didn't do any good thoughts of death kept creeping in and making me become unhinged. So I got up and went to Glenn's cell. After that him and I make a point to talk. It's good for us. We're both not wallowing in despair and were getting closer.

Glenn and I talk about everything and anything and unless I'm with Daryl or he's with Maggie were together.

I don't know much of what's going on outside just that the old and young now live in the warden's offices. I know Beth is watching over the kids. She didn't tell me. Because she's watching the kids Rick doesn't want her to come in here because the risk of her taking back the germ even though the glass will put Judith in harm's way. I don't mind. I wouldn't want her to be in here with us.

I start to pace restlessly like a caged animal.

I should be out there I think. It's been so long since i've been helpless and it's making me agitated and mad.

I hate this I think.

. . .

I sigh as I check the oil on the car michonne and I will be taking to the veterinary college. We need another person. With Rick wanting to stay behind with Carl and Eva and Glenn sick the normal crew who goes out was out of commission. Most were killed during the attack on D and the others wished to stay with their family. Still have only 3 people on a run to get meds for most of the prison was going to be difficult.

"Just going to be me and you? Like old times?" Michonne asked walking over.

"And Bob" I say.

"Great 3 people for a huge run" she says leaning against the car. "What about tyrese?"

"I can try. He's still pretty messed up over Karen's death" I say wiping my forehead.

"Still. We need more people" she says.

"Alright I'll go ask. You go see if anyone else wants to join." I say. She nods and gets up.

. . .

"There you are. Been looking everywhere for you" I say. I have been. I didn't expect to find tyrese at A.

"Someone has to stand guard." He says giving me a brief look that shows off his swollen eye.

"Man I wanna find them too. Put a bolt in their head for what they did." I say walking closer. "Those people are locked in. Ain't nobody getting in or out without a whole bunch of people seeing."

"Sasha's in there. I ain't going anywhere" he says turning toward me.

"Yeah? Evas in there too. My girl. And standing guard ain't gonna do her no good unless we come back with them meds." I say.

Tyrese just turns and looks in the window.

"We'll leave in an hour incase you change your mind" I say before leaving.

. . .

AN: I said I was going to end this story last chapter. But my best friend who first got me into fan fiction practically ripped my head off when told her I was going to end it. Also you guys telling me you still wanted it to continue really touched me. So even if I get no more new followers (cuz it shouldn't be about that I've learned ) I will continue writing this story. The updates will be random so be patient. Also! I want to add some new characters that will play majorly into the story line. So if you want to submit one or add yourself simply PM me and I'll send you a list of things I need to know about your character with the re: mixed match add. Thanks! Hope y'all enjoy.

PS. Sorry about almost ending it.


	20. Chapter 20

I was sleeping, dreaming of Daryl and me when Glenn shook me awake. I opened my eyes slowly. I was to weak now to help with anything. I couldn't cook or even help Hershel make tea. I was useless.

"How are you feeling?" He asked leaning over me.

Truthfully? Like I was dying. But I'm simply told him like crap. He gave me a small smile gave me tea then left. I looked at the cup and started crying.

I cried until I feel asleep. I did that often now. It was the only way I could sleep.

. . .

_'BANG' _

I jerked awake at the sound of a gun going off and screams echoing off the walls.

I quickly looked over to my cell opening and to my horror saw Hershel pinned down by a walker.

Without thinking I grabbed my knife that I always kept under my pillow now and fell out of my bed.

It had been a day since I had last gotten up. I was to weak to do much walking around but to let Hershel die without trying? Unacceptable.

I did my best to stand up and instantly became lightheaded almost falling over. But still I managed to walk towards him and threw my body the last couple of feet landing on the walker and quickly killing it.

I pushed myself off of it and Hershel quickly pushed the walker off grabbing my gun that was on my hip and quickly taking out the other three on the ground with us. I would have used my gun but I'm so weak I didn't want to risk hitting Hershel.

"Get back in your cell" he said with a stern voice.

"I can help" I whizzed out. It was a lie and he saw right through it.

"No you can't. Now get back in there so I don't have to worry about you getting hurt" he said helping me up and giving me a gentle push before pulling the gate closed and locking me in.

"That necessary?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Yes otherwise you would follow me." He said before walking away.

I gave a snort. He was right.

I wanted to stay awake and see what else was going on my that small amount of movement drained my energy and without wanting to I fell over exhausted.

. . .

"Hey. Eva wake up"

I opened my eyes and smiled at Hershel.

"Take this" he said handing me a few pills and some water.

"What is it?" I asked after taking them.

"The meds we've been waiting for." He said with a smile.

"They're back?" I asked as my throat tightened.

"Just came home" he said putting his arms out and helping me up.

I had just sat up when Daryl came into my line of sight. Hershel followed my eyes and rolled his.

"Told him to stay away. That I'd come get ya." He said but leaving the room otherwise.

Daryl wasted no time in enveloping me in a tight hug. We didn't say anything. We didn't have to. I just smiled.

. . .

The next time I opened my eyes it was dark.

I had passed out after being forced to run from A towards the entrance of the prison. I guess they left me.

I didn't hear the gun shots anymore. Or the screams. It was quite. People were either dead or had fled. The governor had come back. That's all I knew but as I walked out and saw our home overrun with walkers I knew he didn't come for a small chit chat. He had come to kill us all. It was dark but still the fire from the buildings surrounding me made the countless dead bodies shine.

. . .

And that's the real end. For this installment! Keep a look out for Perfect Pieces!

P.s still looking for more characters submitted by you lovely people! Get them in soon so they can be written into the next installment! :D love you all and enjoy.


End file.
